


Invierno

by BrenAI



Series: Klexos [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Depression, F/M, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Jonerys, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, boatbaby
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenAI/pseuds/BrenAI
Summary: La extrañaba, más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Las palabras no tenían sentido, ni ofrecían consuelo, por eso hacía tiempo que no hablaba, por eso había decidido alejarse de las voces de los vivos. Sus sueños, sus recuerdos, y muchas veces sus alucinaciones, eran tanto bálsamo como sal para las heridas. Era su castigo, supuso, desearla tanto y no poder tenerla. Estaría siempre estampada en su memoria, pero nunca sería real otra vez. Todo lo que tenía eran evocaciones casi siempre distorsionadas por el dolor, la ira y la culpa. Algo intangible. Inalcanzable. Pero nunca más volvería a sentir el calor de su cuerpo en las mañanas, como en aquellas inmensas pero insuficientes semanas en el barco camino White Harbor. Nunca más volvería a entrelazar sus dedos en sus intrincadas trenzas, ni a retirar uno por uno los broches de hueso-dragón de su cabello para que pudiera descansar cómodamente durante las noches. No escucharía sus gritos en idiomas extranjeros al hacerle amor. No volvería a sentir la redención que ofrecían sus labios cuando besaba sus cicatrices y lloraba lágrimas silenciosas sobre su pecho, indignada en su nombre por la traición de sus hermanos juramentados.





	1. Ahora y siempre

 

 

_“For the rest of his life_

_–however long that might be–_

_he would be condemned to be an outsider,_

_the silent man standing in the shadows_

_who dares not speak his true name.”_

_\- Jon, AGOT_

 

**I.**

Vivía de forma sencilla, casi austera. La pequeña construcción de rocas, casi siempre tan helada como en el exterior, asentada más allá del Puño de los primeros hombres y el Río Asta, era más de lo que un criminal como él merecía. Procuraba llegar a la noche apenas con vida, esperando que el cansancio físico fuera obstáculo suficiente para detener sus emociones. Pocas veces tenía éxito. Pasaba sus días talando árboles hasta que sus brazos dejaban de responder, el sudor se escurría de su cuerpo, y sus ojos sólo podían ver la devastación que durante meses había causado a la pobre vida vegetal de la zona. Casi nunca utilizaba los troncos para encender un fuego en la choza, no merecía el consuelo del calor. Cuando la noche caía sobre la vieja casa, no se molestaba en llegar a la improvisada cama de madera y a su colchón relleno de paja, simplemente se acostaba sobre el frío piso duro de la habitación.

De vez en cuando se recordaba a si mismo alimentarse, no lo suficiente para saciar el hambre, sólo lo necesario para mantenerse con vida. Después de todo, ya había comprobado en más de una ocasión que la muerte no aceptaría acogerlo en la misericordia de su abrazo. El olvido no le sería concedido pronto. Estaba condenado a tener una larga vida con nada más que recuerdos para llenar el vacío, con nada más que horas inmensas de interminable soledad para llorar por lo que había tenido, para llorar por lo que había perdido, y sobre todo, para llorar por lo que podría haber sido.

Había intentado rechazar la compañía de Ghost, enviándolo de regreso a Tormund, pero el direwolf no estaba dispuesto a apoyar las conductas autodestructivas de su amo. Él era su única conexión con la vida desde que había decidido llevar una existencia de soledad apartada del pueblo libre.

Una parte de los salvajes que habían sobrevivido a la Gran Guerra habían retomado sus caminos nómadas, pero un tercio de ellos decidieron asentarse permanentemente en poblados aledaños próximos a lo que solía ser el Torreón de Craster o incluso más al norte, al límite del Bosque encantado. Las tierras fértiles más allá del muro eran, en el mejor de los casos, improbables; pero la derrota del _Night King_ y su hueste parecía estar afectando positivamente el clima, restaurando cierta estabilidad y poniendo en peligro al frío feroz que había sobrevivido por siglos en las tierras de verdadero norte. Desde que cruzó el muro meses antes, hubieron muchos avistamientos de brotes bajo la nieve que representaban una esperanza para el pueblo salvaje, que cansado de luchar y huir, y sin la amenaza constante de los muertos y los vivos, estaban listos para llevar cierta estabilidad a sus vidas y a sus familias. Jon era feliz por ellos, pero no podía convivir con toda esa naciente ilusión cuando no era capaz de deshacerse de los fantasmas que lo acompañaban desde el lado sur del muro. Jon Snow no podía lidiar con la facilidad con la que la gente parecía estar olvidando el pasado, simplemente viviendo. La normalidad de la vida le dolía.

Así que una noche tomó su caballo, y sin despedirse de Tormund o advertir a nadie, comenzó a cabalgar lejos del asentamiento del pueblo libre. Le tomó días llegar a la construcción de piedra abandonada, habitada por nada más que fantasmas. Jon no sabía su historia, ni a quién había pertenecido. Pensó que sus habitantes eran, muy probablemente, nada más que huesos. Quizás el frío, tal vez el hambre, o los caminante blancos. No le importaba realmente; un fantasma o dos más, recorriendo la casa por las noches, arrastrando las cadenas de sus míseras vidas y sus más desgraciadas muertes no marcarían la diferencia. A él sólo le importaba un fantasma. Un fantasma encarnado en la forma de una pequeña reina con la mirada más triste que él jamás había visto; con sus cabellos de plata y sus facciones pálidas como la luna; feroz y fría como el acero valyrio, pero a la vez cálida como el aliento de sus hijos de carne y fuego.

Él no podía dejarla atrás. No en esta vida, no mientras respirara. Ella estaba arraigada a su alma. Su recuerdo quemaría su memoria cada día, hasta su último día, para convertirlo lentamente en nada más que cenizas. Ella era una huella pérdida en su corazón, destinada a marcar la contradictoria guerra entre dos fuerzas poderosas que se desarrollaba en lo más profundo de su ser: la vida y la muerte. Su recuerdo era lo que lo mantenía vivo, pero también lo estaba asesinando lentamente. No podía olvidarla; no cuando la nieve que lo cubría todo le recordaba a Dany, no cuando la palidez del amanecer y la luz de la luna la traían de regreso, no cuando incluso el salvaje pelaje de su lobo albino era un constante recordatorio de ella. Todo lo que era blanco, suave y puro evocaban la imagen mental de su reina; todo lo que era salvaje, feroz y cálido lo llevaban a ella, todo lo que estaba sobre la tierra, vivo o muerto.

Estaba en algún lugar a medio camino entre la muerte y la vida; entre la dulce locura y la desgarradora cordura; entre el cielo y el infierno. No se sentía bien. Aún no habían pasado diez años, pero no necesitaba una década para entender que había cometido un error. Lo sabía por la forma en que su pecho se oprimía con un anhelo lastimoso cada vez que pensaba en ella, o la dulzura desafiante de su nombre en su memoria antes de que todo se volviera amargo por recuerdos más recientes. Lo sabía por las noches de pesadillas, y los largos días de memorias indeseadas. Lo sabía porque imploraba por iguales el alivio prometido del olvido y el castigo del recuerdo.

La extrañaba, más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Las palabras no tenían sentido, ni ofrecían consuelo, por eso hacía tiempo que no hablaba, por eso había decidido alejarse de las voces de los vivos. Sus sueños, sus recuerdos, y muchas veces sus alucinaciones, eran tanto bálsamo como sal para las heridas. Era su castigo, supuso, desearla tanto y no poder tenerla. Estaría siempre tallada en su memoria, pero nunca sería real otra vez. Todo lo que tenía eran evocaciones casi siempre distorsionadas por el dolor, la ira y la culpa. Algo intangible. Inalcanzable. Pero nunca más volvería a sentir el calor de su cuerpo en las mañanas, como en aquellas inmensas pero insuficientes semanas en el barco camino _White Harbor_. Nunca más volvería a entrelazar sus dedos en sus intrincadas trenzas, ni a retirar uno por uno los broches de hueso-dragón de su cabello para que pudiera descansar cómodamente durante las noches. No volvería a oír su intensa voz, con ese divertido y casi imperceptible acento oriental, contándole las maravillas vividas al otro lado del Mar Angosto. No escucharía sus gritos en idiomas extranjeros al hacerle amor. No volvería a sentir la redención que ofrecían sus labios cuando besaba sus cicatrices y lloraba lágrimas silenciosas sobre su pecho, indignada en su nombre por la traición de sus hermanos juramentados.

«Ella sanó mis heridas, retiró con sus labios el peso de la traición», pensó amargamente «y yo abrí una herida fatal sobre su corazón».

Algunas veces soñaba y recordaba los buenos momentos. Soñaba con su sonrisa traviesa, cuando lo incitaba a tomarla rápidamente en la cubierta del barco, escondidos tras los barriles de vino transportados por orden de Tyrion. Soñaba con aquellos días en que era especialmente descarada, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo ante sus propuestas y provocaciones, pero también con esas pocas ocasiones en las que logró que ella se comportara como una doncella enamorada. Soñó con el viento golpeando su cara mientras volaba encima de Rhaegal. Soñó con la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba, en otra lengua, y ella se había vuelto inusualmente tímida cuando él insistió en que le dijera lo que significaba; y con cómo se habían enredado una vez más en una enmarañada frenesí de pasión cuando ella finalmente confesó su significado, y él le había respondido con las mismas palabras haciéndola llorar silenciosamente. Soñó con aquel día en la cascada, la última vez que sostuvo su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos, la última vez que había sido verdaderamente feliz. Soñó con aquella vez en Dragonstone, algún momento entre el concilio en Dragonpit y el viaje al norte, cuando la encontró en el risco donde sus hijos solían dormir, sentada entre Rhaegal y Drogon, cantando suavemente una canción de cuna para ellos.

Pero la mayoría de las noches soñó con ese último día en el gran salón de la Fortaleza Roja. Soñó con los gritos de los inocentes, con el calor en las plantas de sus pies al pisar las ruinas de King’s Landing, con los cuerpos quemados y los gemidos de los moribundos. Soñó con la decepción que sintió cuando llegó a la dolorosa realización de que ella arrasaría con la ciudad a pesar de la rendición; y con el sentimiento de culpa y fracaso asentado en lo más profundo de su pecho cuando se dio cuenta del papel que él mismo había jugado en todo eso. Soñó con la frialdad del acero de la daga que atravesó su corazón, con la sensación de su sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos, con la mirada de confusión, temor y traición cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a morir a manos de la persona que amaba... de la persona que juraba amarla y que había utilizado ese amor como una debilidad para llegar a su corazón y destruirlo.

En las peores noches soñaba fantasías abominables creadas por su cruel imaginación. Todas ellas involucraban una niña. A veces llegaba a nacer, y crecía, y él y Dany la observaban correr a través de los pastizales que había detrás de una casa con una puerta roja, mientras escuchaban la dulce canción de su risa y la miraban arrancar dientes de león y soplarlos delante de los ojos de Drogon o Ghost. En ese sueño siempre apartaba la mirada por un momento, para averiguar por qué ya no podía escuchar la risa burbujeante de su amante, sólo para descubrir con incredulidad y horror cómo ella se desangraba lentamente a su lado.

— ¡Dany!— pedía todas las veces, cayendo de rodillas a su lado, arrastrando su cuerpo hacia el suyo, preguntando siempre qué había ocurrido mientras presionaba sus manos sobre la herida sangrante de su pecho.

— Tu lo hiciste, Jon— jadeaba, y de sus ojos caían lágrimas desesperadas, mientras le preguntaba por qué. Ella moría, siempre lo hacía. Y él lloraba sobre su cuerpo por una eternidad antes de apartar su mirada para encontrar a su niña, tan fría y muerta como su madre.

 Otras veces el sueño se desarrollaba durante la larga noche. Ella dormía a su lado, su vientre demasiado hinchado con su hijo. Observaba la forma en que su barriga se movía por la vida del niño que crecía en su interior, y él se sentía en paz a pesar de la batalla que pronto tendrían que enfrentar. Pero entonces pasaba, ella se despertaba con un grito de dolor y la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse por sus piernas, y rápidamente el niño en su interior dejaba de moverse. Era demasiado horrible, pero el sueño no le concedía nunca el honor de despertar en ese momento. Eventualmente, ambos con el terrible conocimiento de que su hijo estaba muerto, lloraban abrazados unos a otros, hasta que ella comenzaba a gritar horrorizada. No por la tristeza, no por la perdida, sino aterrada. Gritaba de dolor mientras sostenía su cuerpo y pedía entre lágrimas que detuviera todo aquello. Cuando Jon volvía a mirar su vientre su bebé estaba moviéndose nuevamente, pero de alguna forma Jon sabía que el ser en el interior del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba ya no era su hijo. Porque su hijo había muerto minutos antes, y los muertos por aquellos tiempos sólo regresaban de una manera.

Esas eran sus noches, sus días no eran muchos mejores. Solía verla durante sus horas de vigilia también. En esos días era evidente para Jon que estaba enloqueciendo. La veía en todas partes, en cada rincón de la casa. A veces se burlaba de él, le decía que se había convertido en un hombre débil y patético y lo miraba con tanto asco que Jon sólo podía apartar la mirada derrotado; otra veces lloraba por su traición o le gritaba que nunca lo perdonaría. Pero su silencio era lo peor. Los primeros tiempos solía derrumbarse en el piso de la habitación, rogando a su alucinación que le hablara, para oír su voz aunque sólo reproches y maldiciones salieran de sus labios. Eso fue antes de que decidiera atenerse a un voto de silencio.

El aislamiento extremo al que se estaba sometiendo voluntariamente había distorsionado su mente. O tal vez era el dolor de la perdida. O la poca regularidad con la que se alimentaba. La causa no era realmente importante. Siempre y cuando pudiera verla, él tomaría lo que el destino le ofreciera, incluso si muchas veces era más de lo que su corazón roto podía soportar. Incluso si tenía que sucumbir a la locura.

 _«Tú eres mi reina»_ Pensó mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, acomodándose sobre el piso, preparado para pasar otra larga noche. « _Ahora y siempre_ »


	2. La reina que elegimos

 

_“It is Ghiscari, the old pure tongue._

_It means ‘Mother.’”_

_-Daenerys, ASOS_

**I.**

Estaba en Dragonstone. Jon sabía por sus lecciones con el maestre Luwin años atrás que la fortaleza ancestral de la casa Targaryen había sido construida al pie de un volcán con ayuda de la magia de la Antigua Valyria. Cada rincón de la isla exudaba el poder inherente de los Señores Dragón. La imponente construcción de rocas volcánicas parecía indestructible; él pensó que el mundo entero podría caer, pero Dragonstone aún se mantendría en pie.

No había estado en la isla de sus ancestros desde antes de la batalla de King’s Landing. Dragonstone era un territorio delicado para su alma y su memoria. Por un lado era el lugar desde donde su antepasado, por quien llevaba su nombre de nacimiento, había planeado la conquista de los siete reinos. Trescientos años más tarde una reina Targaryen más pequeña, pero no menos feroz o poderosa que Aegon I, había intentado llevar a cabo la misma hazaña. Allí, en algún lugar del sombrío castillo, esa misma reina había llegado al mundo una noche tormentosa veintitrés años atrás, demostrándole a todos ya desde su primera respiración que ella podía superar todas las adversidades. En el gran salón del trono de roca fundida él la conoció. En ese castillo se enamoró de ella. Y no mucho después, en la habitación de la mesa pintada, él había roto su corazón.

_«Yo no tengo amor aquí, sólo tengo miedo»_

Esa noche estaba en la playa de la isla, en el mismo lugar donde se habían despedido por primera vez. Las olas del mar estaban agitadas por la tormenta y batían con vigor contra el muelle. La noche tenía una extraña y misteriosa belleza, mientras la luna parecía estar ahogándose a lo lejos en el mar. Pero el encanto del paisaje era absolutamente vulgar en comparación. Podía verla de espaldas a él, caminando descalza sobre las orillas, su pequeño cuerpo tambaleándose cada vez que una ola demasiado grande rompía con fuerza a su lado.

Su reina tenía una gracia casi inconcebible, lo supo desde el momento en que la conoció y aceptó que su belleza lo afectaba profundamente. Jon no podía precisar cuándo se enamoró de ella, pero de alguna manera sabía que al marcharse de Dragonstone para la misión más allá del muro él ya la amaba. Pero el comienzo de su atracción por ella era un acontecimiento demasiado claro; la primera vez que puso los ojos sobre Daenerys supo que estaba parado ante la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Antes de aquel día Jon ya había oído hablar de la belleza y las hazañas de la Reina Dragón; dura y letal como el acero, suave como la nieve, tal pálida como la luna, de ojos salvajes y violetas, con largas e intrincadas trenzas que parecían tejidas con hilos de plata pura. No eran exageraciones.

Antes de aquel día él también había oído que la Madre de dragones era una mujer despiadada. Decían que a sus enemigos los torturaba en las bóvedas bajo la gran pirámide de Meereen; decían que dejaba que sus dragones se alimentaran de los aldeanos, que cada ciudad que ella visitaba siempre era reducida a cenizas. Luego la conoció, y supo que la Madre de dragones no era sólo una mujer que había traído al mundo a tres enormes bestias. Supo que ella misma no era un monstruo. Conoció que Daenerys Targaryen podía ser tan misericordiosa como despiadada, que su furia nunca había sido dirigida a los inocentes, y que su compasión y su compromiso no eran inalcanzables. Supo de la boca de sus seguidores, hombres y mujeres a los que ella había liberado de las garras de la esclavitud, de todas sus hazañas. Missandei, aquella reservada confidente de la reina, le había hablado de Astapor y los Inmaculados, de Yunkai y Meereen, de los cánticos de «Mhysa», «Aelalla» y «Qathei», de cuando la reina encerró a sus hijos para que no dañaran a más niños, de aquella ocasión en que abrió las puertas de su ciudad a los refugiados de Astapor y cuidó personalmente de los enfermos y moribundos a riesgo de contagiarse y en contra de los ruegos de sus consejeros. Sabía que Daenerys Targaryen había llevado fuego y sangre a sus enemigos, pero de acuerdo con la mujer de Naath, fuego y sangre siempre había sido el último recurso de la Reina Dragón.

«Concedió demasiada libertad a los amos de Meereen, permitió que las fosas de combates se reabrieran a pesar de odiaba el derramamiento de sangre innecesario, se casó con uno de ellos para llevar la paz a la antigua Bahía de los esclavos» le había dicho, algo mordazmente, como siempre que alguien se atrevía a cuestionar a la reina que le había dado su libertad. «Pero tantas libertades y concesiones hacen que las traiciones comiencen a aflorar. En última instancia, la reina quería que sus hijos dejaran de ser esclavizados y los antiguos amos no podían concebir un mundo en el que los niños nacieran sin cadenas»  
« ¿Sus hijos?» Había preguntado Davos a su lado, confundido.  
«Sus hijos, ser Davos. No la llamamos 'Mhysa' en vano. Ella es la madre que nos dio la libertad, es la madre que luchó por nuestra seguridad. No encontró en Meereen más que dolor, pérdida y traición, y aunque los amos ofrecieron en más de una ocasión recursos para su conquista en Westeros, ella no se marchó, no nos abandonó, ella no se rindió con nosotros. Ahora la Bahía de los esclavos es la Bahía de los dragones. Allí nadie olvidará lo que Daenerys Stormborn hizo por los antiguos esclavos y por todas las generaciones de niños que nacerán, vivirán y morirán conociendo la libertad.»

Jon también sabía que Daenerys Targaryen había mostrado misericordia a aquellos que la traicionaron y había aceptado a su servicio a quienes trabajaron activamente con sus enemigos en el pasado. Ser Jorah, Varys, Tyrion Lannister. Ella también podría haberlo quemado aquel primer día en la sala del trono de Dragonstone, pero lo había dejado vivo el tiempo suficiente para que él la apuñalara en el corazón.

  
«Tantas libertades y concesiones hacen que las traiciones comiencen a aflorar», había dicho Missandei. Cuanta verdad había en esas palabras.

El no podía aunar en su mente a esa mujer de las historias del otro lado del Mar Angosto, la mujer que había llegado a conocer en Dragonstone y en su viaje camino al norte, la mujer que abandonó su lucha de toda una vida para salvarlos del Rey de la noche, con esa persona que había arrasado el Desembarco del Rey y asesinado a sus inocentes.

  
_«Que sea el miedo entonces»_

— Piensas demasiado, Jon Snow— La pequeña mujer plateada había abandonado las orillas del mar y ahora se encontraba parada frente a él, con una sonrisa curiosa y triste. — ¿En qué piensas, mi rey?  
— Dany— susurró, estirando sus brazos en busca de ella. De alguna manera sabía que todo aquello no era real, que probablemente él estaba en ese momento dormido sobre el piso de la choza, pero la necesidad de tocarla era ajena a toda lógica.  
— ¿Quieres un abrazo?— preguntó, dando unos pasos hacia él, y luego retrocediendo con una mirada de burla. — Te daré un abrazo, pero sólo con una condición.

Él asintió, tan desesperado por obtener su recompensa que no se preocupó por averiguar cuáles serían las exigencias de su reina.

  
— Tendrás que contarme un secreto. Tendrás que decirme por qué me traicionaste, mi amor— susurró con la voz rota. Ella ya no estaba jugando. Lo sabía por la forma en que había comenzado a tragar una y otra vez, para evitar que los sollozos escaparan de su garganta. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que esto era importante para ella.  
Jon la miró por una eternidad antes de apartar la mirada. Respiró profundamente tratando de averiguar si tenía una respuesta real a su pregunta. — Los mataste, Dany— susurró, inseguro de sus propias palabras.

  
— ¿Yo los maté? ¿Y qué pensaban tú y Tyrion que pasaría con esos mismos inocentes cuando aconsejaron un asedio? ¿Crees que morir lentamente de hambre es más misericordioso y honorable que una muerte rápida a manos del fuego de dragón? ¿Alguna vez has sentido hambre, mi amor? ¿Alguna vez has sentido como si tu propio cuerpo estuviera tragándote entero desde el interior, y el dolor es tan fuerte que ni siquiera puedes dormir, andar o pensar? No habrías propuesto un asedio si entendieras de hambre, si entendieras de miseria. No diré que elijo la muerte por fuego de dragón por misericordia, la elijo porque es lo que soy, no me escondo tras la hipocresía de creer que mis métodos son más aceptables o piadosos — Jon la miró, inseguro de qué responder a eso. — No importa, de todas formas no es eso lo que te estaba preguntando. No pregunté por qué me apuñalaste, Jon, pregunté por qué me traicionaste. Tú me traicionaste mucho antes de atravesar mi corazón con una daga. Todos me traicionaron antes de que yo...antes de...

Ella se detuvo, volteando la mirada. Jon estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Daenerys aparecía en sus sueños de esta manera. Parecía…arrepentida.  Antes de su muerte en la sala del trono ella no había mostrado remordimiento por sus acciones. No. Esta era la mente de Jon tratando de recuperar a su Dany, a la mujer que amaba, aquella que no estaba dispuesta a hacer sangrar a los inocentes. Después de todo, esta Dany era un producto de su imaginación.

— ¿Por qué, Jon? Lo di todo por ti, lo di todo por el norte, pero no importa cuántas veces me probara ante tu gente, ellos nunca me aceptaron. Tu hermana hizo todo lo posible para debilitar mi posición como reina en público, cuestionó mis decisiones, fue abiertamente hostil, mi gente fue tratada como si fueran seres inferiores. No podría haber dejado más en claro sus pensamientos respecto a mí aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Todos sabían que ella me odiaba, que me odió desde el momento en que puse un pie en Winterfell, que no estaba dispuesta a conocerme. ¿Cómo no lo viste tú? Te dije lo que pasaría si le contabas a tu hermana sobre tus padres. Después de todo lo que sacrifiqué por ti; hijos, amigos, mi gente... ¿no podías tú guardar silencio por mí hasta que la guerra terminara?

Jon bajó la mirada. Sabía cuáles habían sido las consecuencias de sus acciones, y no pasaría un día de su vida en el que no se arrepintiera de haberle contado a Sansa la verdad. Pero ese era él, ese era Jon Snow, hijo de Ned Stark, honorable hasta la estupidez. Y no podía volver el tiempo atrás, por mucho que lo deseara.

— No era sólo tu secreto, Jon. No sólo afectó tu vida, puso en peligro la mía. Cuando la gente que afirmaba serme leal supo la verdad, comenzó a conspirar para deshacerse de mí y colocarte en el Trono de hierro. Tú no lo querías, pero te dije que lo que tú quisieras realmente no importaba. Y no lo hizo. No importó cuánto hubiese luchado por ese trono, no importó cuántas acciones hubiera llevado a cabo, no importó si yo era la que había traído dragones al mundo y unido ejércitos bajo una misma bandera, la bandera de nuestra casa. Tener el ejército más grande del mundo, liberar ciudades, intentar salvar a la gente de la tiranía... eso nunca hubiera sido suficiente mientras existiera un heredero varón, nada hubiera alcanzado. Yo también perdí mi identidad esa noche en las criptas de Winterfell, Jon. Yo también perdí la razón sobre la que había construido mi existencia. Desde el momento en que nací hombres cuyos nombres no conocía intentaron matarme por las acciones de hombres que murieron antes de que yo llegara al mundo. Mi hermano me habló toda la vida de nuestro hogar, de Westeros, de la Red Keep. Fui vendida y violada, porque mi hermano quería sentarse en el trono que le pertenecía por derecho. Fui traicionada, porque hombres temían que les arrebatara aquello que era mío y de mi familia. Luché y sangré, gané y perdí, y di todo de mí para restaurar la antigua gloria de nuestra casa, para recuperar mi hogar. Todo por ese trono. ¿De verdad pensaste que tu secreto sólo te afectaba a ti? También lo perdí todo esa noche. ¿Sabes cómo se siente que todos tus esfuerzos se esfumen en el viento? ¿A manos de una persona que ni siquiera lo quiere? ¿A manos de una persona a la que amas? Todo el trabajo de años, en menos de un segundo, en menos de una frase.

»Incluso entonces estaba dispuesta a compartirlo contigo. Nunca antes había considerado compartir mi poder con alguien. Nadie era lo suficientemente digno. Pero tú, Jon Snow, me hiciste pensar que podía gobernar la tierra que nuestros antepasados habían ganado contigo a mi lado. Ese pensamiento me hacía sentir tan plena, tan esperanzada. Confiaba en ti con mi vida; supongo que es la razón por la que pudiste acabar con ella con tanta facilidad— dijo con una sonrisa triste. — Te confié a mis hombres, a mis hijos, a mi gente, a mí misma. Cuando te pedí que montaras en Rhaegal sabía que te estaba otorgando un gran poder, pero no tenía miedo, mi corazón sabía con certeza que no lo usarías en mi contra eventualmente. Cuando supe la verdad, todavía confiaba en ti. Salvé tu vida dos veces en la batalla, porque a pesar de la amenaza que representabas para mi reclamo… no estaba dispuesta a matar a mi propia familia— susurró amargamente. — Confié en ti más que nadie en mi vida, a pesar de que nunca me diste ninguna razón para hacerlo.

 

Por un momento, sólo guardaron silencio.

— No voy a justificar tus acciones, pero también cometí mis errores— continuó, después de una dolorosa pausa. Lo miró con expresión embrujada. — No voy a disculparme por sentir temor ante la posibilidad de perder todo lo que había conseguido a través de los años. Soy una persona, y como tal, tengo sueños y ambiciones; no me avergonzaré por querer una vida mejor para mí y para otros. No me arrepentiré por no querer abandonar todos mis esfuerzos sólo por amor. Pero me disculparé por no estar allí para ti cuando me necesitabas. Sé cómo se siente, estar sólo en el peor momento, sin el consuelo de todos aquellos que prometían amarte. Así que lo siento por eso.

Jon sabía a qué se refería. El pensamiento traidor de que Dany no lo amaba lo suficiente para abandonar sus temores y desconfianzas, que su primera reacción hubiera sido con respecto al trono y no a su parentesco, era un dolor todavía fresco en su pecho. Pero sabía que era injusto, pedir que confiara en él sin reservas, sobre todo después de demostrar la forma vil y traicionera en que había usado su confianza. Pero cuando descubrió la verdad estaba confundido, enojado, se sentía traicionado por su padre, y habría dado todo para que ella lo consolara en las criptas esa noche.

— Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y decirte todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo lo que estaba escondido detrás de esos temores. Decirte cómo he estado anhelando mi hogar desde que no era más que una niña pequeña, que todas mis ambiciones hacia el trono y los siete reinos no eran más que mi necesidad de llegar a casa, de conectarme con los últimos vestigios que quedaban de mi familia. Estaba sola, Jon. Estuve sola toda mi vida. Ser la última de mi familia siempre pesó profundamente en mi alma. Un miembro de mi familia con vida es la expresión más maravillosa de esos deseos hechos realidad. Me gustaría haberte dicho eso, haberte contado cuánto significabas para mí. — Se encogió de hombros, como si nada de eso fuera importante. Quizás no lo era. Nada la traería de vuelta a la vida. — No estuve allí para ti en tu momento de más necesidad; luego no estuviste allí para mí en mi momento de mayor necesidad. Ambos nos equivocamos.

   
— Lo siento tanto— susurró. — No sabes cuánto lo siento.

  
— Ya no importa— interrumpió, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas. — Pero...habría importado… mucho. No significa que seas responsable de mis acciones. Pero sería una mentira decir que no dolió saber que no podía contar contigo cuando estaba sola, mirando como mi mundo de derrumbaba frente a mis ojos. Cuando perdí a Jorah, luego a Missandei, a mis hijos… todo en el transcurso de unos días. No tienes idea de cuánta falta me hiciste, Jon— sollozó. — Estaba absolutamente perdida, estaba en la oscuridad, pero no estaba loca, Jon ¡No estaba loca! Estaba llorando mis pérdidas, estaba tratando de averiguar cómo continuar sin ellos. Estaba asustada y sola, y Varys estaba tratando de matarme, y todos me estaban traicionando, y tú me mirabas como si yo fuera el error más grande de tu vida.

  
— No— negó con la cabeza. Sabía que eso último no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. — No, Dany.

  
— Si. Lo vi, Jon. La forma en que me miraste, con tanto miedo, cuando llevé justicia a un hombre que había estado tratando de matarme. ¿Cuál hubiera sido la forma “honorable” de accionar? ¿Dejarlo vivir? ¿Darle otra oportunidad para que intentara matarme, no por segunda, sino por tercera vez?

Jon no recordaba que Daenerys le hubiera dicho que Varys estaba tratando de matarla. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar las acusaciones durante su ejecución.  Quizás, otra vez, todo era una respuesta a sus deseos más profundos, a entender lo que estaba pasando en la mente de su amada justo antes de llevar a cabo una masacre, la inquietante necesidad de justificar cada una de sus acciones. Quizás era su culpa hablando, manifestando su remordimiento por haber estado ausente en el momento más oscuro de Daenerys.

No entendía del todo sus sueños y alucinaciones. Sólo sabía que verla de esa manera, derrotada, como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros, era incluso peor que aquellos delirios en lo que ella estaba intencionalmente tratando de dañarlo. En esas alucinaciones ella era cruel, distante y casi siempre deliberadamente hiriente; sus palabras de odio, su veneno descontrolado, no eran absolutamente nada frente a las verdades que le estaba contando ahora.

  
— Por favor— susurró entre lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza, arrodillándose a su lado. — Por favor, Dany. Perdóname.

  
— ¿Por qué importa ahora?

  
— Importa...importa mucho

  
— Si quieres que te perdone, lo haré. Lo haré, Jon. No puedo asegurarte que eso ayude con la culpa— murmuró, con una mirada especialmente atormentada. Sus ojos, como los suyos, estaban rojos por el llanto — No creo que nada ayude con la culpa. Pero te perdono, mi amor, te perdono. Espero que tú puedas perdonarte. Y a mí.

Él asintió, sollozando, estirando tentativamente sus brazos para sostenerla. Esta vez ella no se apartó. Le permitió abrazarla, justo como había prometido antes. Jon suspiró de alivio cuando ella no se esfumó en sus brazos, cuando no sintió la calidez de su sangre escurriéndose entre sus cuerpos, cuando ella no lo empujó lejos en un arrebato de odio e ira justificada. Se sentía tan real, pensó Jon, la sensación de sus brazos a su alrededor, su aliento en su cuello, el aroma de su cabello, las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus hombros. Jon la confortó cuando sintió su cuerpo sacudiéndose, sintiendo que podía, al menos en sus sueños, hacer por ella lo que no había hecho en vida.

Jon sabía que nada de lo que ocurriera en ese sueño cambiaría los hechos de la realidad. Ella no volvería, nunca. Él realmente jamás podría saber si ella lo perdonaría o no por su traición. Pero tomaría estos momentos y se aferraría a ellos.

Despertó antes de que pudiera apartarla para mirar su rostro una vez. Supuso que debía agradecer que por una vez su mente le permitiera huir antes de que comenzaran las pesadillas. Pero la realidad se sentía vacía, y Jon hubiera dado todo para que le permitieran volver a su mundo onírico de fantasías hasta el día de su muerte. Podría vivir así, pensó, atrapado eternamente en su mente, si ella estaba allí con él como lo había estado esa noche.


	3. Querías darnos primaveras

 

 _"I was looking for a_ _house with a red door,_

 _but by_ _night all the doors_ _are black.”_

 _-_ _Daenerys, ASOS_

 

**I.**

Lo habían usado. Le tomó un poco más de tiempo aceptar eso, pero el sueño más reciente con Dany le ayudó a ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. No sabía con certeza cuántos giros de luna habían pasado desde su liberación, apenas tenía recuerdos de aquel día en los muelles en King’s Landing cuando se despidió de sus hermanos, pero había una frase que seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_«Estabas justo dónde debías estar»_

Situaciones a las que no le había dado mucha relevancia iban regresando poco a poco en forma de recuerdos resquebrajados, algunos incoherentes y poco claros, dándole a Jon un escenario doloroso a tener en cuenta. Había intentado cerrarse a la idea cuando llegó a su cabeza por primera vez, pero con tanto tiempo libre los recuerdos y los hechos continuaban regresando, tan imposibles de bloquear como la imagen mental de su reina a cada hora del día.

No quería aceptar que su familia estaba dispuesta a beneficiarse de su propia caída. Lo pensó por primera vez cuando despertó de aquella conversación onírica con Dany, cuando ella le dijo que Sansa nunca estuvo dispuesta a aceptarla, sin importar cuánto se demostrara a sí misma. Jon entendía la necesidad de Sansa de proteger a su familia, comprendía que debido a sus experiencias con Cersei Lannister y Lord Baelish era más precavida y desconfiada, pero la continua hostilidad de su hermana y su evidente rechazo a aceptar a cualquiera cuyo apellido no fuera Stark se había vuelto bastante abrumador hacia el final. Alejándose de la necesidad de defender a su familia, Jon podía ver que Sansa no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de Daenerys tras la batalla de Winterfell, no le había causado ningún daño ni a ella ni a las personas del norte, por el contrario, había sacrificado mucho para defender su hogar.

Pero Daenerys se interponía en el deseo independentista del norte, era una amenaza para el orgullo norteño y la ambición de su hermana. Pero nunca había representado una amenaza para la seguridad de su gente. Sansa conocía mucho mejor que él los juegos de poder, era ciertamente viable afirmar que sabía con certeza cuáles serían las consecuencias precisas de la divulgación de sus verdaderas raíces. ¿Cuáles habían sido sus intenciones si no deshacerse de Daenerys para colocarlo a él en el Trono de hierro? ¿Y qué creía que iba a pasar con Daenerys cuándo las personas descubrieran la verdad? Era más que evidente ahora que su hermana había estado dispuesta a hacer que una mujer que no le había causado ningún daño fuera asesinada para que el norte pudiera obtener su independencia. Colocarlo en el Trono de hierro ni siquiera tenía que ver con él, ella simplemente consideró que tener a su hermano en una posición de poder implicarían ciertas ventajas para el norte, para sí misma. A ella había dejado de importarle que él fuera Aegon Targaryen, el heredero al trono de hierro, en el mismo momento en que una corona fue colocada sobre su cabeza. Le hubiera gustado que peleara con tanta fuerza por su derecho ahora, ahora que él representaba una amenaza para su reinado.

Luego estaba Bran. No sabía con certeza el alcance de la 'visión' de su hermano menor, y no quería aceptar que él pudiera saber el resultado de las cosas y hubiera decidido callarse. Sin embargo, su hermano se había convertido en rey y lo había exiliado al norte. Quizás no podía culparlo por no predecir el futuro, pero sí de tener el poder para liberarlo de su condena y haber elegido deshacerse de él. Cada vez las razones de su exilio se hacían más claras en su mente: no estaba al norte del muro por ser un _Queenslayer_ , estaba allí por ser Aegon Targaryen, una potencial amenaza a los gobiernos de sus hermanos.

Luego estaba Tyrion Lannister. No era su familia, pero había existido un momento en el que pensó que podía confiar en él. Le pidió que matara a la mujer que amaba, consiente no sólo de que eso destruiría su alma, sino también de que, casi con certeza, lo condenaría a muerte. Justo antes de ser liberado, Tyrion le dijo que ambos eran responsables de la muerte de Daenerys, pero asumir la culpa y ser castigado por eso eran cosas completamente diferentes. Jon perdió a la mujer que amaba, su honor y su libertad, mientras que Tyrion sólo había obtenido beneficios del asesinato de Daenerys; se libró de ser castigado por traición y salvó su vida, y fue recompensado con una posición de poder.

Ellos lo usaron para obtener lo que deseaban. Sansa era la reina del norte, Bran gobernaba los reinos sureños de Westeros, y Tyrion era Mano del rey. Y él, Jon Snow, estaba pudriéndose lentamente en la soledad, la miseria y la culpa.

Lo había perdido todo en nombre de la familia, una familia que no había estado dispuesta a luchar por él de regreso. Y ni siquiera podía decir si sus acciones fueron las correctas. Su referente de honor y deber, su padre, Ned Stark, nunca habría aceptado sus acciones. _Kinslayer_. _Queenslayer_. Rompejuramentos.

 

**II.**

Fue un mal día.

Se había despertado antes del amanecer, aún sacudido por las imágenes de su sueño y no había podido volver a cerrar los ojos. Era una de esas recreaciones oníricas del último día en King’s Landing, en las que ella se moría en sus brazos, y a diferencia de lo que en realidad había ocurrido, ella llegaba a decirle unas palabras durante sus últimos momentos de agonía.

_«Sabía que me traicionarías. Eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú»_

Sus palabras lo habían acompañado durante gran parte del día. En algunos momentos sentía como si ella estuviera allí, en su presencia, pronunciando las palabras una y otra vez. Su voz era como un coro que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. A veces, entre reproche y regaño, podía recordar el sonido de su risa. Él amaba la forma en que reía, como si algo hiciera cosquillas en el interior de su cuerpo, risueña y pérdida en el momento.   Sólo él había tenido el privilegio de oír su risa sincera en aquellos largos días encerrados en su habitación en el barco camino _White Harbor_. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo recordaba sus suplicas y temores, los mismos temores que había juzgado como paranoia pero que habían terminado siendo reales; recordaba el dolor en su voz cuando se apartó de ella en Dragonstone; recordaba la forma en que había jadeado sorprendida cuando atravesó su corazón con una daga fría. La oía llorar, la escuchaba gritar y rogar por su ayuda.

«Ella no necesita tu ayuda» intentaba convencerse. «Está muerta. Y los muertos no claman por salvación.».

No. Los muertos no requerían nada de los vivos. Pero los vivos necesitaban apoyo cuando estaban en su momento más oscuro, cuando pedían a gritos silenciosos una mano que los empujara otra vez a la luz, cuando estaban cayendo en una espiral interminable de autodestrucción. Ella había necesitado ayuda mientras aún respiraba, mientras moría lentamente en su interior, sola y asustada por la sombra de la duda y la traición, cuando todos a su alrededor dejaron de creer en su cordura y su fortaleza por haberse sentado a llorar a sus muertos. Pero él había estado demasiado ocupado meciéndose en la autocompasión para darse cuenta de que ella también estaba sufriendo.

Llegó de otro lado del Mar Angosto, trayendo consigo la calidez y el sol del verano de Essos. Tenía ideales y sueños de llevar primavera a una tierra desolada por el gélido frío, pero el helado recibimiento del norte, la traición, el aislamiento, la pérdida, la manipulación y el desamor lograron congelar su alma y su espíritu, llevando el invierno a su corazón. Los siete reinos malditos gobernados por sus antepasados absorbieron su energía, arrasaron con su paciencia y su bondad, destruyeron su cordura; se llevaron a sus hijos, a su gente, a sus seres queridos, a sus ejércitos; le arrebataron su identidad; mancillaron los logros y sacrificios de toda su vida; le quitaron la paz, la tranquilidad, la seguridad; y finalmente le robaron la vida.

Todos tomaron algo de ella. Nadie le ofreció algo a cambio. Jon supuso que se quedó sin más de sí misma para ofrecer. Nada, excepto el miedo. Lo notó en sus ojos cuando le dijo con fría conformidad que ella nunca encontraría amor en Westeros.

 «Yo te amaba. Aún lo hago» pensó, con el peso de la resignación aplastando su alma.  «Ya es muy tarde para decirlo. Pero yo te amo. No sólo tenías miedo, también tenías amor».

¿De qué servía, ahora, preguntarse cuán gloriosa era podría haber llevado ella al reino si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad? Todo lo que tenía eran las consecuencias de sus propias acciones, y las de ella. Una primavera naciente en el mundo y un eterno invierno en su corazón. Esperanza, cosechas y progreso para los que ella había liberado de la rueda de Cersei, la amenaza de los muertos y las garras de la esclavitud. Él tenía la posibilidad de vivir y enmendar sus errores en la soledad del exilio. Y ella, nada... La muerte, el silencio. Todos tenían una segunda oportunidad, menos ella.

No parecía justo.

Jon supuso que la vida no siempre lo era. Ciertamente no con los niños nacidos bastardos que lidiaban con la condena social de los pecados de sus padres; ni con las niñas nacidas en el exilio que trataban de sobrevivir al abuso y a la miseria; ni con las mujeres forzadas a casarse con desconocidos, violadas y vejadas durante la guerra y en tiempos de paz; ni con los hombres obligados a dejar sus hogares y familias para marchar a la guerra. La vida no había sido justa con los inocentes atrapados en las maquinaciones políticas de Cersei y en el fuego cruzado de su propia reina corrompida por el dolor y la ira. No había sido justa con la gente del pueblo libre desprotegida durante años por las decisiones territoriales de unos pocos privilegiados, ni con los campesinos ignorantes al peligro que esos mismos salvajes habían masacrado en la desesperación de encontrar un lugar seguro para ellos y los suyos. No había sido justa con las familias desgarradas por la guerra y la hambruna. No con el reino destruido y las personas muertas convertidas en consecuencias secundarias de las decisiones y el amor de sus padres y el resentimiento de un hombre rechazado.

Jon había sido testigo de pocos actos justos a los largo de su vida. Pero había creído en su propio concepto de justicia, la había ejecutado antes, y siempre había parecido correcto hacerlo, incluso si muchas veces no era fácil. La muerte de Daenerys no se sentía bien. Su ausencia, y el papel que él mismo había jugado en su caída, le hizo sentir como si se estuviera ahogando constantemente, como si cada respiración fuera un esfuerzo inmenso por seguir viviendo.

Y a veces solamente deseaba poder dejar de esforzarse.

A media tarde de ese mismo día, cansado de los murmullos molestos de los fantasmas, decidió salir a cazar. Ghost estuvo rasguñando la puerta de la choza durante horas, probablemente hambriento, pero Jon no había estaba dispuesto a abandonar su lugar de descanso en el piso de la habitación al principio. La incomodidad y frialdad de la superficie le ofrecían cierto consuelo inexplicable en esos días oscuros, de forma que se había convertido en su lecho permanente a pesar de la existencia de la cama. Finalmente, en algún momento, los gruñidos de reproche de su lobo albino lo obligaron a levantarse. Con un suspiro de resignación aceptó que respirar un poco de aire y alejarse de aquella pequeña habitación abarrotada de voces sería un buen cambio.

La segunda y única otra habitación de la casa no era menos pequeña que la que funcionaba como sus aposentos. Tampoco tenía más evidencia de vida que el cuarto de dormir. Ciertamente no tenía los lujos de Winterfell o Dragonstone, se parecía mucho más a sus cámaras como recluta de la _Night's_ _Watch_. Al llegar a la casa Jon no había encontrado más que un tablón de madera sobre dos caballetes que funcionaba como mesa; dos sillas simples y viejas; dos arcas algo desgastada cuyo contenido desconocía; un platero sencillo colgado sobre la pared central cargada de tazones y platos de madera y  jarras y escudillas de barro. Todo en la casa estaba absolutamente cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo, dejando en evidencia la larga ausencia de sus dueños, fueran quienes fueran. También había un pequeño horno de barro y adobe y una chimenea a la que Jon, al igual que al resto de los objetos de la casa, no le daba ninguna utilidad. La otra habitación tampoco tenía más que una cama, un arca, una chimenea de mayor tamaño; en el extremo derecho de la habitación, una bañera oval de madera y una cubeta. A veces se preguntaba si la casita, vieja y fría, solía pertenecer a una familia. ¿Y por qué alguien viviría en esas tierras congeladas?

Jon abandonó la modesta propiedad, echando mano al arco y el carcaj cargado de flechas que había traído consigo. Al abrir la puerta de la casa el viento húmedo y frío del exterior lo golpeó de repente, haciendo que sus dientes castañearán. Jon pensó que una tormenta de nieve se aproximaba. Ghost se mostró apenas afectado por el clima.

Su compañero albino se alejó galopando en dirección a las colinas, rápidamente haciéndose invisible para sus ojos. Dudando sólo un momento, Jon Snow cerró la puerta de la casa de un solo golpe y marchó al sur hacia donde el lobo había desaparecido momentos antes con pasos firmes.

Llevaba a _Longclaw_ y un cuchillo de caza en sus caderas, aunque dudaba que alguna vez volviera a empuñar cualquier cosa que se asemejara a una daga. Caminó río arriba, donde el terreno era rocoso y difícil de transitar, escuchando el sonido del río Asta. Anduvo durante varios minutos antes de ver a lo lejos una zona boscosa en la que podría cazar. Ghost reapareció, saliendo detrás de un arbusto, su hocico cubierto de la sangre de alguna presa. Gruñó a Jon amistosamente, pero no obtuvo más que un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su amo, antes de que este se perdiera por el camino en el que el lobo había aparecido.

El bosque era más frondoso cuanto más caminaba hacia el sur. La vegetación todavía era pobre, comparada con el corazón del Bosque Encantado, pero más que suficiente para que los animales salvajes se protegieran de los humanos. Las especies animales al norte del muro eran limitadas también. Jon recordaba de sus días con Mance y los salvajes que la carne de oso u alce era a lo que mejor podía aspirar en un clima tan helado; el zorro era apreciado tanto por su piel como por su carne; los conejos eran improbables pero no imposibles; sin embargo era el río su mayor fuente de alimento, incluso las zonas congeladas en la superficie eran un reservorio basto de una vida marina constituida por peces pequeños y focas.

La vida vegetal comestible era incluso menos probable, pero para el ojo experto de los salvajes no era difícil encontrar algunas elecciones viables. Jon había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos para saber diferenciar las bayas comestibles de las venenosas, qué hiervas del Bosque Encantado servían para fines medicinales, qué raíces y hongos podía incluir en la comida. Los _chamerion_ eran una especie muy propagada, incluso en las zonas más heladas, y aunque no eran comestibles constituían un punto de color en el páramo blanco de las tierras más septentrionales; los salvajes la llamaban hierba de fuego. Jon no sabía por qué. Pensó que a Dany le gustarían. El invierno aún estaba con ellos, pero los salvajes creían que la desaparición del _Night King_ y su ejército de muertos permitiría que los climas más templados llegaran más allá del muro una vez que la primavera tocase Westeros. Mientras tanto, la posibilidad de que las especies vegetales nacieran o sobrevivieran más allá del muro era poca, casi una ilusión ingenua.

Por eso Jon consideraba que no había tenido una reacción exagerada cuando se quedó parado a medio camino, completamente aturdido, al ver aquel espécimen en medio del terreno. Estaba rodeado de pinos salvajes, una de las pocas especies de árboles que no estaban desprovistas de sus hojas en el verdadero norte, casi todas las demás eran troncos desnudos a la intemperie. Pero los pinos pasaban desapercibidos a su lado. No era grande ni más imponente, sus ramas parecían incluso débiles por el frío, no tenía muchas hojas y las pocas que tenía eran amarillas o estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve. Pero sus frutos amarillos eran una novedad no sólo para las tierras más allá del muro, sino para el norte en su totalidad. Jon sabía con certeza que aquel árbol no tenía razón de existir en aquellas zonas. Al no poder encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que sus ojos veían, él asumió que ese árbol de limonero era, como gran parte de lo que veía habitualmente, un producto de su imaginación. Lentamente sus pies lo llevaron más cerca de aquel milagro de la naturaleza, pero antes de que pudiera llegar Jon cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto y los recuerdos invadían su memoria.

 

**III.**

 

_Su piel era suave y tersa bajo su toque, pensó Jon por milésima vez esa noche mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de su reina. Ella estaba acostada sobre su pecho, dibujando con sus dedos los contornos de sus cicatrices._

_— ¿Por qué rojas?— preguntó con curiosidad. Daenerys había estado hablando sobre los cambios que haría en King’s Landing una vez que tomara la corona. Era una lista tan larga como entrañable, pensó Jon Snow, y necesitaría toda una vida para lograr esos objetivos. Algunos, como la abolición de la bastardía, a la que había aludido con seguridad después de que él le hablara de su niñez en Winterfell, acarrearía indignaciones, resistencias y probablemente más guerras. El reino con el que ella soñaba no podía construirse en una vida. «Vamos a construir casas de estudio para los niños, para que todos puedan ser educados. Sin importar la posición social que tengan, sin importar quienes sean sus padres. No habrá niños sin educar en Westeros.» Había dicho, ahogando un bostezo sobre su pecho. A Jon no le había pasado desapercibida su elección de palabras, la forma en que había dicho “vamos” en lugar de “voy”, como si lo viese presente en su futuro. «Haremos construir hogares para los niños huérfanos. No serán como las casas de huérfanos de las que Ser Davos habló. Él dice que los niños viven en condiciones deplorables en los orfanatorios de Flea Bottom, que la corona nunca tiene en cuenta sus necesidades. No. Serán verdaderos hogares, con camas limpias, comida sobre la mesa, libros, chimeneas para calentar sus cuerpos durante las noches frías, puertas rojas, ropa, juguetes.»_

_— Dijiste puertas rojas. ¿Por qué puertas rojas?_

_— Es así como pienso en el hogar— le confesó, con la voz cargada de anhelo. — El único hogar que recuerdo es una casa en Braavos. Mi hermano y yo vivimos allí cuando era una niña, por unos pocos años, al cuidado de Ser Willen. Era una gran casa con una puerta roja y un limonero bajo la ventana de mi habitación. Fui feliz allí, fue mi hogar, hasta que nos vimos obligados a huir una vez más._

**IV.**

 

Era la única fuente de color en medio de la inmensidad blanca. Amarillo, verde, cálido. El limonero había crecido fuera de su espacio natural. Jon se preguntaba si aquello era obra de algún humano, resultado de las curiosas casualidades de la naturaleza, o el milagro de alguna deidad o fuerza mágica. No tenía respuestas a sus dudas, no podía explicar la lógica detrás de aquel fenómeno. La magia era la respuesta natural, supuso. La magia constituía una parte muy importante de su historia, después de todo. No podía negar su existencia después de haber regresado de entre los muertos, después de haber luchado contra hombres de hielo y cadáveres andantes, después de haber visto dragones cubriendo pueblos con sus sombras, después de haber amado a una mujer que, según las historias, podía caminar a través del fuego.

Tampoco podía afirmar que la magia estuviera involucrada en ese evento. Pero sabía con certeza que era por ella, _para_ ella.

Jon se levantó, esforzando sus piernas temblosas a moverse. Tocó sus hojas, casi esperando que se desvanecieran como todas sus ilusiones, pero sus dedos rozaron la textura fría de los pétalos. Sus flores eran blancas y pequeñas, y le recordaron a ella. El árbol no era demasiado grande, pero había sobrevivido a todas las adversidades del ambiente hostil que lo rodeaba.

Volvió a arrodillarse, bajando la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían al pie del limonero. Algo en aquel lugar se le antojaba sagrado, etéreo. El sonido del viento bailando entre las hojas de los árboles, el agua del río corriendo no muy lejos, los copos de nieve deteniéndose sobre la superficie de los limones. Jon no tenía un cuerpo para enterrar, pero supo inmediatamente que aquel sería un lugar de descanso para ella, y un lugar en el cuál podría rendir sus respetos cada vez que lo necesitara. Allí, arrodillado frente al árbol de limones, Jon podía percibir su presencia. Él sabía con certeza que ella estaba allí, su espíritu perdido en el bosque, haciendo que el viento cantara para él.

― Perdóname― susurró, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la nieve, como si esa pequeña acción lo acercara más a ella. Su voz sonaba ronca, por tantas lunas de silencio― Nunca sabrás cuánto me arrepiento. Si pudiera ir dónde estás...sin tan sólo pudiera... ― Jon sollozó, dejando que su cabeza cayera y las puntas de su cabello rozaran la nieve en el piso. ― Te extraño, Dany. Te extraño todos los días, a cada hora, cuando duermo y cuando estoy despierto. Puedo oírte, puedo verte en cada rincón, pero no es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente.

 

Jon pudo sentir que Ghost se acercaba. Vio al lobo albino tirarse sobre la nieve y apoyar su hocico, gimiendo como si compartiera el dolor de su amo. Jon recordó con tristeza que Ghost nunca había conocido a Dany. En medio del bullicio de la guerra el lobo y la reina nunca pudieron cruzar sus caminos. Pero supuso que él podía sentir su dolor, de una forma similar a la que Jon podía entender la mente de Ghost.

― Ojala la hubieras conocido―murmuró, arrastrando sus manos por el pelaje blanco. Era la primera vez desde el comienzo de su viaje hacia el norte que se comunicaba con su compañero salvaje. Ghost parecía contento con sus atenciones. ― Te habría gustado...y le habrías gustado.

Miró a su alrededor, observando la forma en que los arboles habían comenzado a sacudirse con el viento. ― Quería darnos primavera― murmuró con melancolía, ignorando la tormenta que estaba comenzando a gestarse. Cuando las primeras gotas de agua cayeron sobre el bosque horas más tarde, cuando el cielo se oscureció por la noche, Jon Snow todavía permanecía allí susurrándole a los muertos. ― Quería darnos primaveras, pero llevamos el invierno a ella.

 

 


	4. De la oscuridad, la luz

__

 

 _“_   _High in the halls of the kings who are gone_   _  
_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_   _.”_

_-Jenny of Oldstones_

**I.**

_¡Mhysa!, ¡Mhysa!_

Los gritos de la gente de Volantis retumbaban dentro de su cabeza. Ellos llamaban a su madre. Querían conocer a la libertadora, verla con sus propios ojos. Querían esperanza, le había dicho Kinvara; que la Rompedora de cadenas les ofreciera algo de su fuerza en su lucha por la libertad.

―Yo no los liberé, ¡no soy su madre!―le había gritado a la sacerdotisa roja, en uno de esos arranques de ira que se habían vuelto bastante frecuentes.

―Tú y tus dragones no llegaron a Volantis, pero tu mensaje lo hizo. Tu campaña libertadora en  _Slaver's Bay_  les dio fuerza, les dio voluntad. No estarían donde están sin ti. Todo esto lo hicieron en tu nombre, en honor a ti.

Volantis estaba en plena rebelión. Los esclavos se habían sublevado en contra de la triarquía de las Ciudades libres. Sus conquistas en Essos habían dado esperanza a las ciudades esclavistas, pero la noticia de su muerte fue lo que inspiró a los pueblos sometidos a luchar por su libertad. No era sólo Volantis, de acuerdo con Kinvara. El levantamiento se estaba gestando a las sombras de Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, Qarth y otras ciudades que se nutrían con el comercio de esclavos directa o indirectamente. Sus sueños de libertad para los niños, mujeres y hombres del mundo estaban dando sus primeros y más críticos pasos. Ella sabía que les debía estar luchando a su lado; una pequeña parte de su alma incluso lo anhelaba, pero no tenía fuerzas en su cuerpo para tal emprendimiento. Todas sus ganas de un mundo mejor habían muerto en algún momento entre Winterfell y King Landing; con el desprecio y la hostilidad de los norteños; con la efímera imagen de su hijo cayendo del cielo; con el recuerdo de Missandei, encadenada y asesinada; con la muerte de su gente en aquel infierno congelado al que los Stark llamaban hogar; con el frío distanciamiento de Jon Snow. Con su traición, con la traición de todos ellos. Esos sueños habían perecido irrevocablemente en aquel salón de la Red Keep.

_¡Mhysa!, ¡Mhysa!_

Ella no los había visto aún, a ninguno. Pero podía oírlos. Sus voces llegaban desde las puertas de la casa de R'hllor, tan decididos a permanecer allí para siempre, como estatuas de existencia perenne de ser necesario, como las columnas y los balaustres del mismo templo.

―No se irán― le había advertido Kinvara. ―Tu hijo trajo tu cuerpo inerte a las puertas del templo, a la vista de todos ellos. Se arrodillaron, lloraron y gritaron a los cielos cuando reconocieron tu cabello blanco, y desde entonces han permanecido allí. Durante cinco días. Nuestros sacerdotes han difundido la palabra sobre tu regreso, mi reina, pero desean verlo con sus propios ojos.

«Que sigan esperando» pensó con desazón, apoyando con fuerza su cabeza sobre la almohada, con la esperanza de atenuar sus llamados. «No tengo fuerza suficiente para compartir con nadie. No tengo esperanzas para dar. No puedo ofrecerles voluntad, cuando soy incapaz de abandonar esta cama».

Los gritos no se mitigaron, por supuesto. El pueblo no era el único que clamaba por ella. Su hijo, Drogon, gruñía con fuerza desde la cima del templo. De vez en cuando gruñía con tristeza, haciendo que los cimientos del edificio se tambalearan. Ella tampoco podía enfrentarlo. Sabía que el dragón había volado con su cuerpo desde King’s Landing, que debía su vida a su niño alado, pero su corazón aún pesaba con la culpa de las muertes de Rhaegal y Viserion. Mirar a Drogon era un recordatorio constante de que sus otros dos hijos nunca regresarían.

« ¿A cuántos hijos más deberé sobrevivir?» pensó con pena. «Rhaego. Viserion. Rhaegal. Y otro más. Cómo puedo sobrevivir a esto»

Drogon era un constante en sus pesadilla, en aquellas en las que revivía sus actos en King's Landing. El dragón no era responsable de sus pecados, sólo seguía sus órdenes, pero Daenerys no podía mirarlo sin recordar sus acciones. Los gritos de dolor y auxilio, el llanto de las madres sosteniendo a sus hijos una última vez, la desesperación de algunos y la resignación de otros, el olor a carne quemada, las ruinas bajo sus pies, la decepción e incredulidad de aquellos que creyeron en ella y en el mundo que había querido construir pero no obtuvieron más que una reina pérdida y cenizas sobre el pueblo. Nunca lo olvidaría, ella sabía. Lo que fuera que le hubiera poseído ese instante, ese mísero y efímero momento, había determinado su destino y el de miles de almas inocentes. Su memoria estaba condenada a la culpa eterna.

Daenerys descubrió casi tan pronto como abrió los ojos a la vida por segunda vez que no era fácil vivir con esa carga. Que no quería tener que vivir así.

― ¿Por qué tu dios me ha traído de regreso?―le había preguntado a Kinvara el día de su resurrección. ― ¿Por qué no ha podido dejarme en paz?

―El señor de la luz debe tener una misión para ti, Daenerys Stormborn. No era voluntad de nuestro señor que cayeras tan pronto. R'hllor te ha reclutado para su guerra...

― Los Otros fueron derrotados. No hay nada contra lo que luchar.

― Ganar una batalla no es suficiente para destruir a un enemigo. Los muertos se han ido, pero los servidores del Gran Otro aún habitan nuestro mundo. No es voluntad de mi señor que lo entiendas todo aún, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. Primero vive, Daenerys; primero sana; y luego lucha.

― ¡¿Qué es voluntad de tu señor?! ¿Hay algo que puedas decirme? No soy su siervo. No soy una pieza del tablero que pueda manejar cuando así lo requiera. No puede mantenerme a ciegas y esperar que yo camine sin preguntas hacia otra guerra. ¡Estoy cansada! No quiero seguir luchando.

―Todos los mortales nacen y mueren en la oscuridad. Considérese afortunada, mi reina, de poder conocer una pequeña parte de su propio destino.

No creía que fuera afortunada. Si el dios de Kinvara la favoreciera entonces la habría dejado desvanecerse en la paz de la oscuridad y el olvido. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivir para ser testigo de su ruina, de su legado profanado por la locura, el miedo y la destrucción. Para qué traerla, pensó, sino para hacerla espectadora de sus fracasos. Para despertar al otro lado del mundo, con un recuerdo vago y opaco de su amante apuñalándola después de hacerla sentir segura en sus brazos, dejándola con la sensación perversa de que se había entregado a los brazos de un extraño. Que había amado al mismo Extraño, a la misma encarnación incierta y misteriosa de la muerte. Para abrir los ojos en una ciudad desconocida, a cientos de ojos extranjeros que querían algo de ella, para llegar a la terrible resolución de que estaba justo donde había empezado años atrás: sola, traicionada por su única familia viva, sin nada, pérdida y asustada.

«No» Insistía una voz en el fondo de su cabeza «No es igual. Antes no cargabas con la muerte de miles de inocentes»

 

**II.**

Estaba aterrada.

Había nacido en el miedo, y así había muerto. Conocía ese sentimiento íntimamente. No podía pensar en muchos momentos de su vida en los que el temor no la asechara. Como una princesa exiliada, perseguida por hombres desconocidos a causa de las acciones de hombres que habían muerto mucho antes de que ella naciera, el terror se había convertido fácilmente en un hábito desagradable pero necesario para vivir. Sabía lo que se sentía no tener nada, recordaba el frío de las calles y el dolor del hambre cuando no era más que una niña demasiado pequeña para comprender el por qué de la ausencia de alimentos y abrigo. Recordaba la amenaza latente de la furia de su hermano, el dolor de sus golpes y sus palabras de odio. Recordaba la urgente necesidad, inexplicable para una niña de su edad, de tener que despertar a media noche y huir por los callejones oscuros de las Ciudades Libres. Aún podía sentir  la impotencia de aquella doncella ingenua entregada a Khal Drogo, el dolor de su cuerpo magullado y las lágrimas que empapaban su almohada cuando su señor esposo se acercaba a su tienda cada noche para reclamarla. Aún sentía el dolor ahogado de su cuerpo tras despertar del parto que le daría a Rhaego sólo para encontrar su vientre y sus brazos vacíos, sin nada ni nadie. La pena de la pérdida, y el vacío en su alma cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola otra vez. Sola y asustada.

Hace algún tiempo había creído que sus miedos se habían reducido a cenizas en el fuego de aquella pira en la que despidió a su esposo y dio a luz a tres dragones. Pero con el nacimiento de sus hijos el miedo no la abandonó. Demasiado pequeños para defenderse, muchas veces había temido perderlos, y muchas veces casi los había perdido. En el Desierto Rojo la preocupación por su pueblo ― los vestigios del Khalasar de Drogo― la acompañó durante toda su travesía a través de las tierras desérticas. Como reina de Meereen, la tranquilidad y la paz tampoco llegaron a ella.

El terror latente a la traición anunciada nunca dejó de atormentar su alma.

El miedo la había convertido en quien era. El miedo la había levantado y empujado a la gloria y a la grandeza en el pasado. El miedo la mantuvo viva en ese mundo lleno de traiciones, trampas y engaños. Sin el miedo afligiendo su alma cada mañana y cada noche; sin el terror absoluto a la muerte, a la soledad y al error, Dany habría perecido antes de poder pisar los siete reinos. Dejar que el temor se desvaneciera, permitirse sentir segura en los brazos de alguien, fue su mayor error; el único y realmente importante, el que la llevó a la muerte.

El miedo que sintió desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos al rojo y oro del templo de R'hllor no era una debilidad, se convenció a sí misma. Ese miedo que consumía su alma la mantendría a salvo. Esa sensación que parecía tragarla, que la ahogaba cada noche y la obligaba a recordarse como respirar. Esa pena en su pecho, que le hacía llorar descontroladamente y la enfrentaba sin piedad a los pecados del pasado. Esa duda que la empujaba a mirar constantemente a sus espaldas, que le hacía estremecerse ante la proximidad de las personas, que la hacía desconfiar hasta de sí misma, y que luego le recordaba tajantemente cómo era ser esa niña en las calles que callaba su hambre para no despertar al  _dragón_.

Dany sabía que podía vivir con ese miedo. Ella había aprendido con gran dolor que la única forma de seguir respirando en ese mundo traicionero era abrazando el temor. 

 

**III.**

El calor y la humedad de Volantis no eran agradables. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el oeste, y aunque nunca se había acostumbrado a los climas invernales de Winterfell o al viento húmedo de Dragonstone, era incluso menos tolerante al pesado calor de Volantis. El hedor de las aguas de los estanques de la ciudad mezclado con el denso olor del pescado y las flores era repulsivo, incluso dentro del templo, por lo que las puertas de sus ventanas habían permanecido cerradas para mantener el aire de Volantis fuera de sus aposentos.

Agobiada por la oscuridad de la noche taciturna, Daenerys suspiró, aferrándose con fuerza a las telas de su cama. Bajo el imperio de la noche el veneno del remordimiento siempre afloraba. Su sueño bailaba detrás de sus parpados cerrados, mientras su cuerpo inquieto se estremecía en la cama y hacía lo posible por ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con desgarrar su garganta.

Los gritos. El fuego y los gritos. Ella no podía soportarlos. Eran ecos estremeciendo su alma. En sus pesadillas. En sus desvelos.  Los gritos de dolor y miedo, los gritos por auxilio y de desesperación, los gritos de ira, incredulidad y resignación. Siempre la perseguían.

Quería arreglarlo, pero no podía. ¿Cómo podía remediarlo? ¿Qué restituye el verdor de las tierras calcinadas? ¿Qué vuelve a recomponer esos cuerpos destruidos por el calor del fuego? ¿Cómo sana las heridas de su furia descontrolada? ¿Cómo detener las llamas que consumieron su humanidad? ¿Cómo apelar a la misericordia clamada por los inocentes? ¿Cómo encender las velas de esas vidas apagadas?  El daño era irreversible.

No podía hacer nada. No podía arreglarlo. No podía olvidarlo. Esa incapacidad para hacer las cosas la hacía sentir vulnerable. Quería volver a ser ella. Quería huir de las tinieblas de sus pesadillas, dejar de caer en el abismo del recuerdo, no volver a tropezar con el pasado. Pero el pasado era un lastre que no le permitía continuar con su vida. Era un castigo merecido, supuso, vivir con el peso de mil almas, con el dolor de millones.

**IV.**

Daario Naharis llegó nueve días después de su resurrección. El templo de R'hllor aún la acogía entre sus paredes; la gente de Volantis aún clamaba su presencia; su hijo seguía exigiendo una visita. Ella todavía permanecía acurrucada entre las sábanas de seda roja, temblando por el dolor y el miedo, padeciendo las consecuencias del insomnio y los terrores nocturnos. Por la mirada que su antiguo amante le había dado, Dany supuso que no se veía bien. No como la imponente reina dragón, cuya belleza había inclinado a más de un poderoso hombre a sus pies. No la desvergonzada Madre de dragones que salió de las llamas, vestida nada más que por el viento. No la conquistadora que había forjado un imperio a partir de las cenizas de su esposo y su hijo muertos. No. Era más como una niña frágil, asustada de su propia sombra.

La última vez que se había visto en el espejo de cristal azogado, la extraña que le devolvió la mirada no fue Daenerys Targaryen. Su cuerpo había perdido peso haciendo que sus mejillas se hundieran, resaltando la profundidad de sus ojeras. Su cabello era una espesa manta de color plata, opaco por tantos días sin lavar, enredado por su renuencia a que las mujeres enviadas para peinarlo cuidaran de él. Sus labios estaban agrietados, cómo su piel, por todos los días que su cuerpo muerto había volado enraizado en las garras de su hijo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no comía, incluso antes de morir había rehusado la comida por miedo al veneno, que ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era tener alimentos llenando su estomago; aquello que las sacerdotisas le habían forzado a comer no podía retenerlo por demasiado tiempo.

En algún momento de la noche del sexto día de su segunda vida había comenzado a padecer fiebre. Se desmayó camino a la habitación de baños y se despertó mareada y con nauseas, tiritando de frío, pero ardiendo como las brazas de la chimenea de su habitación. Sólo había empeorado con los días. Así la encontró Daario, aferrada con puños a la ropa de cama, murmurando incoherencias por la fiebre, sollozando por los recuerdos que se negaban a abandonarla, disculpándose con los fantasmas que la atormentaban.

— Mi reina— susurró el capitán de los Segundo hijos, arrodillándose junto a su lecho. Parecía horrorizado por lo que veía, y Dany no podía culparlo. Ella misma se horrorizaba por la enfermiza mujer en la que se había convertido. —Dulce reina. ¿Qué te han hecho?

«Me traicionaron» quiso decirle, mientras respiraba pesadamente. «Todos. Mis consejeros. Tyrion, a quien consideraba un buen amigo. Quienes serían mi pueblo, me odiaron desde el principio. Mi amor...él también me traicionó y asentó el golpe final. Me traicioné a mi misma».

Permaneció en silencio un momento, mirando a su antiguo amante a través de las lágrimas y la nebulosa locura de la fiebre, antes de empezar a susurrar nuevamente a los muertos. «Estoy tan cansada» pensó. «Sólo quiero dormir. Si tan sólo...si tan solo...»

Daario tomó una de sus manos húmedas por el sudor. Podía ver sus labios moverse, pero las palabras no tenían sentido. A veces él se inclinaba para hablar con las sacerdotisas que colocaban paños fríos sobre su frente, justo antes de volver hacia ella con una mirada completamente abatida. A veces intentaba convencerla de comer. Otras veces simplemente estaba allí, preguntándole qué infiernos había ocurrido en Westeros.

«Es tan frío» le susurró ella una noche entre el décimo segundo y decimotercer día, cuando la fiebre había comenzado a darle tregua. «No hay nada más que frío allí. Sus tierras están malditas, Daario. No he hallado más que la perdición allí.»

El décimo quinto día la fiebre se había ido, pero el sentimiento de profunda tristeza y extrañeza sólo había incrementado. Estaba constantemente acompañada por Daario o alguna de las mujeres del templo, pero se sentía sola. Como en Westeros, como en aquella celebración de victoria en Winterfell, rodeada de personas, pero completamente aislada. Y la soledad la asustaba.

Ese día despertó con Daario sentado a su lado. Estaba leyendo una carta. Las líneas en su frente se profundizaban cuando su ceño se fruncía por la concentración. Parecía consternado, pero sus ojos se suavizaron al verla despierta.

—Mi reina— susurró. Ella quería decirle que no la llamara así. Ese apelativo le traía malos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos felices perdidos para siempre. — Kinvara recibió una cuervo con noticias de Westeros. ¿Todo esto es cierto? ¿Qué pasó allí?

— Tanto. Nada. Todo. —murmuró, encogiéndose cuando desde su pecho llegó un estremecimiento doloroso. — Perdí

—No de acuerdo con la sacerdotisa de R’hllor— señaló, confundido, mirando las primeras líneas. — El norte fue declarado un reino independiente, y es gobernado por Sansa Stark. El reino se enfrenta a una gran escases de alimentos y suministros para la reconstrucción. En el sur hay rumores de rebelión por parte de Dorne y las Islas del hierro. Se han producido múltiples disturbios y levantamientos en todo el continente por parte del pueblo llano. Kings Landing sigue recuperándose del golpe de la Reina Dragón, desde allí gobierna Brandon Stark, con Tyrion Lannister sirviendo como Mano del rey.

Dany cerró los ojos, sonriendo con incredulidad. —Tanto para romper la rueda. La rueda nunca ha estado tan activa. ¿Cierto?

Daario, por supuesto, no sabía de lo que ella hablaba. Sin embargo asintió, antes de continuar leyendo. —Los ejércitos de la Reina Dragón se han marchado de Westeros después de que se llevara a cabo un juicio por traición a Tyrion Lannister y se condenara al exilio a Jon Snow por regicidio— Su estremecimiento no pasó desapercibido. Daario dejó la carta a un lado, acercando su asiento a la cama. — Kinvara dice que conquistaste el continente ¿Entonces?

— Quemé King’s Landing. Con miles de inocentes dentro. Yo... no sé lo que me pasó, sólo pasó. Morí por eso. Mucho antes, perdí a Viserion a manos de un ser terrible. No más terrible que los humanos, sin embargo. Lideraba un ejército de cien mil hombres muertos y tuve que luchar contra ellos. Ganamos, pero Ser Jorah pereció en esa guerra, y el cincuenta por ciento de mis hombres. Luego Rhaegal. Missandei. Todos muertos.

— Te traicionaron, de acuerdo con Kinvara— sentenció. — El enano. El eunuco.

—Varys pensó que me estaba volviendo loca. Supongo que no se equivocó. Encontró a otro rey mejor para seguir, así que eligió deshacerse del obstáculo que yo representaba con veneno— explicó con un distanciamiento frío. — Lo ejecuté, por supuesto. Tal como le había prometido que haría si me traicionaba. Tyrion... no puedo decir que me traicionó antes de que yo hiciera lo imperdonable. Aunque no estoy segura de lo que él pretendía. Un títere para controlar, supongo; mantener a su familia a salvo. Ahora ha encontrado otro rey para seguir.

— Te traicionaron— repitió, furioso. —Este... Jon Snow. Kinvara dice que fue él quien te... ¿mató?

Dany suspiró, cerrando los ojos para detener las lágrimas que se habían estado formando. Los recuerdos de Jon, serio y testarudo en la sala del trono de Dragonstone, llenaron su memoria. Recordó su naturaleza melancólica, su personalidad transparente, su ingenua sinceridad, su sonrisa encantadora y poco frecuente, sus expresiones serenas al dormir, su bonito cabello, su honor casi incorruptible. Recordó aquellos días en el barco a  _White Harbor_ , su cuerpo cálido a su lado en las mañanas, su persistencia en el amor, sus brazos fuertes tomándola las noches de frío. También recordó su rechazo, su indiferencia, su traición. Podrían haber sido tan grandes juntos, pensó con tristeza, y ahora sólo eran vestigios de la historia: Daenerys Targaryen, la madre de dragones y Rompedora de cadenas, la Reina loca al final; y Jon Snow, hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen, un héroe de guerra, finalmente un  _Queenslayer_ , un  _Kinslayer_ , un Rompejuramentos. Un Targaryen poniendo fin a su propia casa. Ambos donde comenzaron, uno en cada extremo del mundo; ella en Essos y él en El Muro.

— ¿Quién era él?

— Alguien en quien confiaba con mi vida— se río de la ironía de sus palabras. — ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que pensé que eras tú quien me traicionaría? ¿Una vez por sangre, una vez por oro y una vez por  _amor_?

Daario asintió. — Fue él, siempre fue él. Él y yo. Y no pude verlo. Bajé la guardia y caí por mi debilidad. Yo... le di todo. Absolutamente todo. Y me apuñaló en el corazón— murmuró con amargura. — Mi amor por él fue mi perdición. Si tan sólo me hubiera rehusado a ir al Norte... si tan sólo hubiera peleado mi guerra contra Cersei Lannister en lugar de acudir a sus ruegos de ayuda. Todo es tan frío en el norte— susurró con incredulidad, posando su mirada a lo lejos. — Tan frío. El invierno te traga por completo, te invade, y antes de que puedas darte cuenta, su frialdad y su desprecio te aniquilan.  _Tres traiciones conocerás... una por sangre, otra por oro y otra por amor... Tres traiciones... una por amor... una por amor._


	5. Ruina y ascenso

__

 

  _“To go north, you must journey south._

_To reach the west, you must go east._

_To go forward, you must back._

_And to touch the light, you must pass beneath the shadow”_

_-Daenerys, ACOF_

**I.**

_«Pedimos al Señor de la Luz que brille y guíe a esta alma fuera de la oscuridad»_

La voz ululante de Kinvara retumbaba en sus oídos. Recordaba despertar de la muerte a esas palabras, acompañadas de la resonancia del cántico de los fieles, los gritos estridentes de la gente provenientes de la Gran plaza y el crujido de las brasas ardiendo en el templo.

_«Pedimos al Señor de la Luz que comparta su fuego y encienda esta vela que se ha apagado»_

Las llamas de las velas, las ascuas y el fuego sagrado en torno a ella daban a la habitación de oro y rojo un aspecto sombrío y solemne. Las sombras como espectros bailaban una danza vertiginosa sobre las paredes.

_«De la oscuridad, la luz. De las cenizas, el fuego. De la muerte, la vida.»_

Su cuerpo desnudo reposaba sobre un pilar de piedra roja y oro, los tesoros ominosos de Asshai. La superficie era fría, y a pesar de calor del fuego, un escalofrío constante recorría su cuerpo de un extremo al otro.

Respiró con profunda dificultad, sintiendo un dolor severo en el pecho. Por un momento, todo estuvo en blanco; luego, los recuerdos la golpearon con violencia. Y antes de que los sacerdotes y acólitos en el templo pudieran detener sus oraciones en la lengua común, en Valyrio y en un lenguaje desconocido para ella, Daenerys cayó al piso jadeando con fuerza y sollozando.

«Podrían haberme traído de la muerte» pensó con gran pesar. «Pero dudo mucho que lograran guiarme fuera de la oscuridad.»

 

**II.**

Había llegado a la terrible resolución de que no existía un lugar en el mundo que fuera su hogar. Nunca recuperaría su casa de la infancia con la puerta roja y el limonero bajo la ventana. Ahora jamás gobernaría las tierras que la ligaban a su sangre y a su familia perdida. Daario le había ofrecido regresar a Meereen, ahora gobernado por un consejo de doce libertos y cuatro nobles elegidos por el pueblo que atendían a la plebe y a las viejas casas nobles por igual. Le dijo que allí la recibirían con los brazos abiertos, e incluso podría volver a gobernar. Pero ella se rehusó, antes de pedir a Daario que regresara a   _Bay of Dragons_  a proteger a su gente.

En el fondo de su alma seguía anhelando Westeros. No de la misma forma que antes, no con la intención de gobernar el continente. El capitán de los Segundos hijos también le había prometido a sus hombres, si venganza era lo que necesitaba, si recuperar lo que le habían quitado aún era el deseo de su corazón. Pero esa idea la aterraba, la paralizaba. Incluso con sus dothrakis e Inmaculados, aún a sus ordenes pero dispersos en Naath y el Mar Dothraki de acuerdo con Kinvara, incluso con los mercenarios de Daario a su servicio, incluso con su poderoso hijo a sus espaldas, ella no podía enfrentarse a otra guerra.

 _«Cuando llegue el momento, Daenerys Stormborn, los soldados de la Mano de Fuego acudirán a tu ayuda para luchar juntos contra la oscuridad»_  le había dicho la Suma Sacerdotisa del templo rojo.  _«La guerra aún no termina. Y el Señor de la Luz no te abandonará en esta lucha. Te ha favorecido antes, y lo volverá a hacer. Sólo recuerda, Daenerys. Recuerda quién eres.»_

Pero ella estaba cansada de la guerra. Aquello que lo ataba a Westeros era algo más profundo y familiar que el deseo de conquista. Estaba confundida por su extraño anhelo a una tierra que padecía con temor en tanto en sus desvelos como en sueños.

— ¿Qué hay allí para mí?— lloró con rabia después de despertar de un sueño en el que la nieve y los arboles desnudos la rodeaban. — No hay más que ira y desprecio al oeste. No hay más, sino muerte y dolor. No hay nada. Ni aquí, ni allí. Ni al norte, ni al sur. Ni al oeste, ni al este. No hay hogar en este vasto universo, ni una familia, —pensó con tristeza—que me esté esperando.

 _No hay un hogar para mí_ , aceptó con triste resignación.

 

**III.**

Fuera, era el estruendo de los relámpagos que hacían eco en la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia que golpeaba el asfalto y acariciaba a los fieles. La tormenta había comenzado horas antes, intermitente y eterna, ahogando el sonido de la gente que clamaba por  _su madre_  en la Gran Plaza. Dentro, era el silencio y la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Fuera, era la esperanza y la voluntad del pueblo, y el fuerte deseo de libertad de aquellos que no habían conocido más que una vida de servidumbre. Dentro, era la desesperación y la desesperanza, la sensación sofocante de las cadenas de su mente, de la precaución y el miedo profundo. Fuera eran la hermandad y el acompañamiento incondicional; dentro eran la soledad y el abandono.

La daga con la que su amante la había matado descansaba entre las gráciles manos de Daenerys Targaryen. El frío del acero contrarrestaba poderosamente el calor de la sangre que se escurría entre sus dedos y dejaba una oscura mancha en las sábanas carmesí de su cama. Había sentido tanto frío antes; la sangre en sus venas congelaba su cuerpo y su alma y la enterraba en la profunda sensación de que el crudo invierno se estaba gestando en el interior de sí misma. Ahora ya no sentía frío. Mientras sus párpados cansados se cerraban, un hondo sentimiento cálido la arropó en sus brazos. La vida era un frío crudo, era eterno invierno; la muerte era un calor reconfortante como el fuego.

Y una vez más, Dany elegía la muerte.

 

**IV.**

Al despertar estaba enojada con R'hllor y Kinvara por traerla de regreso. Estaba enojada con ella, por no haber utilizado un método más definitivo, que impidiera al Señor de la Luz ejercer su magia por segunda vez. Estaba enojada con Jon, por no haberla amado como ella a él. Enojada con Westeros, por no permitirle ser la reina benevolente que ella quería ser.

Kinvara la había mirado con una expresión que oscilaba entre la pena y la desaprobación, justo antes de envolverla con un manto de lino rojo con bordados de hilo de oro. Dejó que la guiara por las escaleras y la llevara a su habitación sin mucha resistencia, pero al llegar allí sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban a pesar de la fuerza compartida de la sacerdotisa, y caía al piso sin gracia, sollozando con furia y resignación.

— ¿Por qué?— susurró después de un tiempo, cuando su respiración se normalizó. Kinvara estaba allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando con paciencia sus incógnitas. — ¿Por qué tu dios me sigue castigando?

— El Señor de la Luz no te castiga, mi reina. El te ha dado el regalo de la vida, dos veces. No muchos tienen una segunda oportunidad, menos aún tienen una tercera. No la desperdicies otra vez a causa de la autocompasión y el autodesprecio.

 — No te pares allí fingiendo que sabes por qué hice lo que hice— le gritó, lágrimas de furia manchando sus mejillas. — Mi vida no es suya para que él me obligue a vivirla.

— La vida de una reina no es suya para elegir qué hacer con ella. Tú sabes eso, Daenerys Stormborn. El señor te ha elegido para dirigir su guerra por la humanidad, su guerra contra la oscuridad. Tú te debes a él y a tu gente. Tú y otro más. Juntos acabarán con el mal del Gran Otro.

 

Daenerys la miró sentada desde el piso de la habitación. Estaba a punto de replicarle que ella ya no era una reina, antes de captar el sentido completo de sus palabras. La miró con incredulidad, antes de comenzar a reír histéricamente. Kinvara sólo se quedó allí, observándola con una expresión paciente y serena.

— Juntos— susurró, aún riendo. Negó con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas oscurecían su visión. — ¡Juntos! “Juntos” fue lo último que le dije antes de que atravesara mi corazón con una daga, mientras me besaba y susurraba “siempre”. “Juntos” no significa nada. Aún si los muertos se levantaran otra vez, él y yo no volveríamos a luchar del mismo lado. Eso ya no es posible.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Lo odias?— preguntó, mostrándose aburrida.

— ¡Él me apuñaló en el corazón!— gritó con incredulidad.

— Él lo hizo— estuvo de acuerdo Kinvara, sin darle el nivel de relevancia que Dany creía que tenía el hecho.

— Él me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba. Una vez que le serví a su guerra, que di todo cuanto él necesitaba, me hizo a un lado. Eligió a su familia. — Su voz tembló, apoyando los dedos en su pecho desnudo. — Me traicionó, mucho antes de que hiciera esto.

— Lo hizo— repitió. — Y sabes por qué.

— Mis errores no justifican los suyos. Tomé mis decisiones, y he pagado por ellas, vivo con ellas. Él tomó la suya, aún teniendo alternativas.

— Y ha pagado por ellas— dijo con voz estridente, mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación y se paraba frente a la chimenea. — Pero eso no importa. Porque tú no lo odias. Odias no poder odiarlo. Odias haberlo amado. Odias seguir amándolo. Odias haberle fallado, y que él te haya fallado a ti. Odias que no te haya elegido.

Daenerys sollozó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared antes de atraer sus rodillas y abrazar sus piernas. Negó con la cabeza, mientras hundía el rostro entre sus piernas.

— ¿Temes que te odie?

— Él me mató. Creo que sus sentimientos con respecto a mi han quedado más que claros— murmuró con frustración, negándose a levantar la mirada. — Creo que en esta ocasión, los caminos de tu señor no se han de cumplir.

— Los caminos de nuestro Dios, el Dios de la llama y la sombra, el Dios de la luz, nunca fallan. Incluso tu muerte no invalida su objetivo. Todo es parte del gran plan de R'hllor— murmuró misteriosamente. — Te habías perdido, Daenerys Stormborn. Oscuridad, soledad y tristeza no son una buena combinación para aquellos favorecidos por la gracia del Señor. Tanto poder puede salvar el mundo, tanto poder puede fácilmente destruirlo. Te desviaste de los caminos de la luz, y así no servías a nuestra causa.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tú señor orquestó mi muerte?

— No, mi reina. El señor de la Luz no hubiera llegado a tales extremos para traerte de regreso. No fue  _nuestro_  señor el que ha ejecutado tu caída. Pero eso no importa ahora, aún no es tiempo. Cuando llegue la hora de entender, Daenerys Stormborn, tú lo harás. Ahora es tiempo de sanar. Es tiempo de que ambos renazcan de las cenizas; y sólo uno en el otro hallarán la redención. El hielo y el fuego, hijos del dragón, han de nacer de la estirpe de Jaehaerys. El camino del señor es uno de luz, pero para tocar la luz, primero has de pasar por debajo de la sombra.

Daenerys frunció el seño ante las palabras conocidas. Quaithe, la domadora de sombras de Asshai.  _Para ir hacia adelante, tendrás que retroceder._  «Bueno», pensó con ironía, «estoy justo donde empecé».

— Jon Snow nunca luchará a mi lado— murmuró. — Y no estoy segura de querer luchar junto al hombre que me traicionó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

— Las llamas no dicen lo mismo que tú— la invitó a acercarse. — Esa daga también lo mató. Día y noche, la idea de ti lo atormenta. No eres la única que ha sido desagradecida con el regalo que el señor te ha dado, pero Jon Snow no tuvo tanta suerte para acabar con su vida. La desesperación y algunas influencias externas lo convencieron de que matarte era la única solución; no encontró en la mujer a la que mató aquella a la que amó, no hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Tú última mirada lo ha estado persiguiendo desde entonces. El Señor ha tenido que interferir en su vida; pequeños milagros, pequeños destellos de recuerdos felices, algunos sueños ofreciendo consuelo. De no ser por el Señor de la luz, la culpa lo habría enloquecido. No está muy lejos de ello… la locura. Eres la única persona con la que ha hablado desde tu muerte, eres lo único que ve en sus sueños y mientras está despierto. Mira las llamas, Daenerys. Mira la llama y dime si esta es la imagen de un hombre que te odia.

 

**V.**

— Entonces— murmuró después del largo silencio que había precedido a un breve periodo de llanto incontrolado. Se secó los ojos, mirando más allá de las llamas. En ellas no había nada claro, sólo destellos ambiguos, pero una sola imagen borrosa de él había sido más que suficiente para transmitir su dolor. — ¿Mi muerte sólo importa en la medida de cuánto sufra él? ¿Eso es lo que dices? Él me ha matado, ¿y yo soy culpable de su dolor? ¿Debo sentir remordimiento por obligarlo a traicionarme?

— Por supuesto que no. Él ha elegido matarte, y es algo que jamás has de olvidar. Tú has masacrado una ciudad, y es algo que jamás ha de olvidar. Pero ambos son miserables. Si quieres seguir adelante, entonces has de volver atrás.

— Si miro hacia atrás estoy pérdida— susurró.

— A veces, mirar hacia atrás es la única forma de encontrar la salida

— ¿Cómo sé si me elegirá esta vez? ¿Cómo estar segura de que no volverá a traicionarme? Lo amé una vez, y fue mi perdición. Si vuelvo a él, qué me asegura que no volveré a caer— susurró, alarmada consigo misma por considerar buscar al hombre que le arrebató la vida. Cerró los ojos ante un pensamiento aún más oscuro, uno que había estado evitando. — Mató a nuestro hijo.

— Temes volver a sentir algo que ya sientes. No puedo responder a tus dudas; no puedo asegurarte su lealtad más de lo que puedo asegurarle a él tu cordura. Como antes, ninguna depende de mí, ni de mi señor, ni de ti, ni de él. Fuerzas más oscuras siempre estarán tratando de debilitar tu mente o forzarlo a traicionarte.

— No entiendo.

— Porque aún no es tiempo de entender. Ve al norte del oeste.

— No sabes si encontraré lealtad, no sabes si encontraré la paz, no sabes si encontraré amor— gruñó. — Qué hay allí para mí.

— La verdad.

— Pero... no puedo. No sé si puedo. Me quitó lo único que siempre he querido más que nada.

— También te ha quitado la vida, pero aquí estás.

Daenerys la miró, al principio convencido de que había oído mal. El Señor de la Luz no era conocido por su misericordia. Y ella no merecía tal cosa.

Luego de su primera resurrección ella sólo asumió que la vida en su interior, aquella que sólo ella conocía, se había perdido para siempre. No preguntó, nunca nadie le dijo lo contrario. Y entre todos los fantasmas que la atormentaban en la noche, ese sin rostro, víctima indirecta de sus acciones, era uno de ellos.

Miró a Kinvara, que sólo le regresó la misma mirada inexpresiva de antes. La mujer no le dio ninguna respuesta, pero en el fondo no necesitaba ninguna afirmación para saber la verdad. Con esperanza, Daenerys deslizó sus manos sobre su vientre con reverencia, sabiendo que no habría cambios más notables de los que había habido antes de su muerte.  _«Los niños en el vientre no crecen en un cuerpo muerto»,_ pensó con un estremecimiento.  _«Cuando lo supe, antes de King’s Landing, sólo había pasado poco más de una luna desde el bote y White Harbor. Ahora, a pesar de haber pasado casi dos lunas desde entonces, él o ella sólo ha crecido por los veinte días que he estado despierta desde mi regreso»._

— ¿Está vivo?— preguntó por fin, con la voz tranquila. — ¿Está vivo? ¿Es esto algún tipo de trampa para obligarme a perdonarlo?

— El perdón no se fuerza. El día que decidas perdonar, será por voluntad propia. Pero tu hija está viva, por obra y gracia del Señor de la Luz.

 

**VI.**

Su hijo había crecido mucho desde la última vez, pero sus movimientos lentos y sus expresiones abatidas le confirmaron algo que sus gritos de pena ya le habían advertido cada noche y cada mañana, cuando la llamaba desde la cima del templo. Drogon se veía cansado, pero su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente un tercio de su tamaño anterior. Conocía a sus niños alados a la perfección: el color de cada escama, el grosor de cada garra, el rugido de cada voz. Gracias a su vínculo como jinete de dragón, conocía a Drogon un poco más que a sus hermanos; era muy fácil para ella notar cada pequeño y gran cambio que había tenido lugar en su niño desde la última vez que lo vio. A pesar de su evidente cansancio, el dragón rugió con gran fuerza cuando vio a su madre. Dany casi podía ver el alivio y la felicidad que lo invadían cuando detuvo sus gruñidos y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Ella era consciente de que las voces del pueblo se detuvieron en el instante en que ella bajó por las escaleras del templo y el sol la bañó con su luz. Sabía que debía hablar con ellos, pero ese no era el momento. Ellos también parecían entenderlo cuando silenciaron sus cantos y rezos y observaron con fascinación el reencuentro con su hijo.

Drogon se detuvo frente a ella antes de abrir su boca y gruñir en su dirección, haciendo que su cabello recién arreglado se volara con la fuerza de su grito. El dragón no era consciente de esto. Ellos nunca lo habían sido. Sus hijos siempre habían pensado en Dany como uno más de ellos, otro dragón. Si les molestaba su tamaño pequeño o su forma humana, o su incapacidad para seguirlos en todos sus juegos, entonces nunca lo habían demostrado.

 _«Me está regañando»,_ pensó con un dolor agudo en su pecho.  _«Está enojado porque no lo he venido a ver antes. Tal vez por haberlo abandonado en primer lugar»_

Cuando el dragón negro y rojo avanzó y la luz del sol lo empapó, Dany pudo observar con más detenimiento a su niño. Tenía algunas heridas pequeñas en sus escamas.

— Un oso... bueno, tres de ellos— le dijo Kinvara, que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse al dragón. No parecía intimidada por el animal. — Abandonó tu cuerpo en un prado cercano a la Costa naranja por un breve tiempo. Necesitaba cazar para poder seguir adelante. Cuando regresó, vio a estos osos demasiada cerca de tu cuerpo. Sintió que eran una amenaza para su madre. Y te defendió.

— Oh, mi pobre dragón— susurró, estirando las manos para tocar su hocico. Como siempre, sus escamas irradiaban calor al tacto. Drogon gruñó con placer ante las atenciones de su madre. — Gracias, Drogon. Por cuidar de mi, por traerme aquí. Te debo mi vida. Y lo siento...por todos los problemas que te he causado.

Él hizo un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo, y por primera vez en semanas, Dany verdaderamente sonrió. Lágrimas de alivio por su último hijo vivo mancharon su cara. Sus brazos se extendieron más allá, para rodear el cuello escamoso del dragón. — Quiero… no sé lo que quiero— le susurró a su hijo, dejando que una lágrima cayera sobre la piel cálida de Drogon. — Pero me dicen que debemos ir al norte de Westeros. Sé que ese lugar no tiene buenos recuerdos para nosotros; allí perdimos mucho. Sin embargo, una parte de mi lo necesita… necesito respuestas, Drogon, necesito saber cómo seguir adelante. Con o sin él, aún no lo sé. Necesito averiguarlo. Volaremos a Westeros, pero esta vez seremos sólo nosotros dos… los que quedamos. Primero debes descansar, Drogon. Debes sanar tus heridas. Yo cuidaré de ti. Cuidaremos uno del otro.


	6. Estrella del amanecer

 

 

 

“ _The dragon is time._

_It has no beginning and no ending,_

_so all things come round again.”_

_-The soiled knight, AFFC_

 

 

**I.**

Durante tres días una poderosa tormenta azotó el norte.

La primera mañana Jon Snow se despertó sintiendo más frío que nunca. La vida dura en el Muro lo hizo casi insensible a las incomodidades del gélido invierno, hecho que sólo se había consolidado mientras convivía con la gente libre.

Pero esa mañana, mientras se preparaba para salir a cazar con Ghost, un escalofrío espectral lo hizo detenerse abruptamente en la entrada de la casa. Cayó de rodillas al piso polvoriento, experimentando un dolor agudo en el pecho. Por un momento pensó que moriría; su respiración era frenética y la angustia se sentía como una roca en su garganta. Pero sólo permaneció allí, sollozando suavemente de rodillas mientras murmuraba frases incoherentes y los remotos aullidos de los lobos se escuchaban a la distancia, y él trataba de comprender el origen de su pena.

 _Se ha ido_. Pensó de repente. Y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso significaba, una profunda tristeza lo abrumó. Aquel acontecimiento desconocido le hizo sentirse vacío, más que de costumbre. Era la sensación de llegar a la temible y extraña resolución de que algo, en algún lugar del mundo, había existido sólo para él y ahora, de repente, ese algo se había esfumado. Estaba sufriendo la pérdida de algo que nunca había tenido, la falta de algo cuya existencia desconocía. Y su desaparición se estaba llevando una parte de su alma para siempre.

 _Es como volver a perderla,_  pensó.

Durante la segunda noche soñó. Soñó con una noche negra y eterna, con serpientes devorándose a sí mismas, con arañas gigantes y ojos azules, la guerra y una corona de amatista con carámbanos de hielo y gotas de sangre. Soñó con la luz del sol abrazando las criptas de Winterfell y con King’s Landing sumergida en las aguas de Blackwater Bay. Soñó que la luna se alineaba con el sol, que estrellas de fuego caían sobre el mundo y que un mar rojo llegaba a las costas de una ciudad de torres, cúpulas y puentes de piedra. Soñó con un millar de luces en el cielo y un centenar de gritos en la oscuridad; y luego el silencio, el frío y la noche. Vino a sus sueños un león de piedra con alas de águila y cola de serpiente. Soñó con sangre lloviendo sobre las ruinas de una ciudad, torres tan altas como el vuelo de un dragón, piedras de sangre en un claro de luz y un amanecer tan brillante como el sol. Mil ojos, y uno más, observándolo a través de las tinieblas. Soñó con un invierno gris que duró cien años. Y entonces, despertó.

Durante las primeras horas de esa mañana lo acompañó la sensación inquietante de que estaba siendo observado. Aquel escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda se hizo más frecuente mientras permanecía en el exterior durante los intervalos de la tormenta, por lo que a media tarde se resignó a abandonar sus tareas para permanecer encerrado en la casa.

Por primera vez desde aquel día en King’s Landing pasaron dos noches consecutivas sin que ella apareciera en sus sueños. Al anochecer del segundo día comenzó a preocuparle la posibilidad de no volver a soñarla. La recreación mental de ella generada por sus alucinaciones también dejó de acudir a él. Quería verla mediante algo más que la limitada imagen de sus recuerdos, últimamente poco certeros y confiables.

En la madrugada del tercer día despertó jadeando de una pesadilla. «Un trono de ébano vacío y construcciones de roca negra aceitosa» pensó con inquietud, mientras se sentaba en el piso de la habitación. «Pero no ella».

  
  
Fuera la tormenta se había acrecentado. Podía sentir el silbido del viento atrapado entre los arboles cercanos a la casa y, de vez en cuando, la precaria construcción de paja y madera húmeda junto a la choza, que servía de granero, derribándose por la tempestad.  
Sólo permaneció allí, sentado en el piso duro y frío, sin más pensamientos que su preocupación por la ausencia de  _ella_  en sus sueños. No era sólo la ausencia de su figura en el mundo onírico, había extraño su presencia invisible y silenciosa durante días. Finalmente, después de horas de abrumadora reflexión, se dispuso a encontrarla.

Había un lugar donde ella siempre estaba. El pequeño árbol de limones asentado en el páramo frío del bosque, más al sur, siempre lo hacía sentirse más cercano a ella. Allí, ella siempre era una entidad pura, sutil e invisible. No necesitaba verla para saber que estaba a su lado; le bastaba escuchar el sonido de los vientos a su alrededor, o recibir la frescura de la ventisca en su rostro, o sentir el aroma de las flores de azahar que tanto le recordaban a ella. Allí, la soledad y la angustia eran reemplazadas por una tristeza mansa y una tranquilidad sosegada. Un sentimiento poco usual en esos días. No era como recuperarla, no era una felicidad plena, no era como la sensación de paz abrumadora que sentiría ante la imposible realidad de volver a tenerla en sus brazos, pero no había un lugar en el mundo donde su presencia fuera más poderosa.

Se levantó del piso, ignorando los aullidos lastimeros de Ghost. El lobo huargo se veía alterado, probablemente por la insensata decisión de su amo de salir al exterior con el temporal. Tomó su capa de piel negra y la tiró sobre sus hombros, dejando atrás a Longclaw y a su amigo albino.

Al salir, Jon se dio cuenta de que la tormenta era mucho mayor de lo que había imaginado desde el interior de las paredes de piedra. Había árboles caídos a los alrededores; la estructura del granero aún se mantenía en pie, pero la mayor parte del techo de paja también había desaparecido, dejando a su caballo prácticamente a la intemperie. La nieve había alcanzado varios pies de altura, dificultándole seguir adelante. Jon ignoró la nieve y el viento, y caminó hacia el sur, apretando la capa alrededor de su cuerpo.

 _Si alguien me viera ahora, pensaría que estoy loco_ , pensó con una sonrisa, a pesar de las lágrimas de frustración que se acumulaban en lo bajo de sus ojos.  _Probablemente lo estoy._

Jon Snow caminó apenas unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir que el viento crudo comenzaba a helar su cuerpo. Unos pasos más, y su piel ardía por el frío. Otros tantos, y sus huesos comenzaron a sentirse rígidos. Pero continuó marchando. Caminó por lo que parecieron horas, y aún así el claro del bosque donde estaba el limonero no apareció ante él. Jon sabía que la distancia entre la choza y el árbol podía ser recorrida en una hora en un clima normal, por lo que la tormenta probablemente lo había desviado del camino.

Con la respiración jadeante, Jon se detuvo un momento frente a uno de los pinos salvajes del bosque, y apoyó la frente contra la madera del tronco, murmurando incoherencias.  
_Voy a morir aquí,_  imaginó con cierta satisfacción.  _Voy a morir aquí, y quizás en unos años alguien encuentre mis huesos congelados bajo la nieve y el hielo_.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de evocar su imagen lo más vívidamente posible, pero ella se escondía tras la bruma del tiempo y la distorsión del dolor. Golpeó su frente contra el tronco del árbol, llorando ante la posibilidad de perder también la capacidad de recordarla. Durante un tiempo había deseado el alivio del olvido, el vivir en la dulce e ingenua ignorancia al pasado, para poder seguir adelante. Pero con el tiempo, su memoria se había convertido no solo en una condena merecida por sus crímenes, sino también en un deber.

Honrar su memoria a través de los recuerdos buenos de su persona se había vuelto el nuevo objetivo de su vida. No podía traerla de regreso, no podía borrar las palabras que se escribirían a lo largo de los siglos sobre la "reina loca", ni detener a aquellos que sólo la recordarían por sus acciones en King's Landing; pero él sabía que la moneda tenía dos caras, y que ella no era sólo una mujer que había arrasado una ciudad con fuego de dragón. Hubo mucho más en esa breve existencia que fue Daenerys Targaryen. Su paso por el mundo no sólo había dejado un legado de fuego, sangre y terror. Sabía que al otro lado del Mar Angosto muchos, millones, tenían una versión diferente de la reina dragón.  
Westeros tenía la reina  _loca_  corrompida por el dolor, la pérdida y la traición, unos pocos recordarían que ella los había salvado del ejército de los muertos, pero la mayoría sólo la vería siempre como una tirana hambrienta de gloria y poder.  
Essos tenía a la libertadora, a la reina de dragones, a la Rompedora de cadenas, a la madre de una nación entera, a la diosa que atravesó las llamas y salió indemne del fuego... intocable, sublime e inalcanzable.

  
Millones en el mundo entero la recordarían de una u otra forma a lo largo de la historia. Pero sólo él tenía a Dany, a la niña de la puerta roja y el limonero. Sólo él podía mantener vivo el recuerdo de la joven madre y mujer que había sido, de aquella que sólo había anhelado retornar al pasado de su infancia, al único hogar que había conocido.  
  
_No puedo recordar su voz_ , contempló con la voz temblorosa, ahogando un sollozo, mientras se arrodillaba junto al pino.  _No puedo recordar la forma en la que sonaba su voz cuando cantaba a sus hijos alados o me relataba historias orientales sobre las Tierras de plata y las reinas pescadoras, El gran imperio del amanecer, o la leyenda de Qarth acerca del origen de los dragones._

«Antes, solía haber dos lunas en el cielo...» podía repetir la leyenda prácticamente con sus mismas palabras, pero su voz se había desvanecido casi por completo.  
_¿Cómo sonaba su voz? ¿Cómo era el sonido de su risa? ¿Cuál era su forma de andar? ¿Cómo solían sentirse sus caricias? ¿Cómo era ser amado por ella_?, se preguntó silenciosamente, mientras las lágrimas se congelaban en su rostro.  _¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que olvide la forma de su cara? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que no recuerde su nombre?_

Desesperado por esa posibilidad, Jon se puso de pie, dispuesto a llegar al único lugar donde su recuerdo nunca había estado empañado por el tiempo o la confusión. Tropezó varias veces; el murmullo de los vientos y la niebla obstaculizaban su percepción del entorno. Estaba levantándose una vez más cuando lo vio, el contorno brillante de una figura humana que se deslizaba con siniestra gracia a lo lejos, entre un sendero de árboles. A la distancia era difícil distinguir la identidad de la persona, pero para Jon no existían muchas posibilidades. Se había acostumbrado tanto a las "visitas" esporádicas de Dany, o ese producto de su imaginación que pretendía ser ella, que no se cuestionó por un segundo que aquella entidad extraña se tratara de una nueva pero inofensiva versión de sus alucinaciones.  
Tiritando de frío se puso de pie, tratando de apartar con sus manos las lágrimas que empañaban su visión. Distante, ella continuó caminando más allá de él; su cabellera blanca inmóvil, su vestido negro de plumas, su belleza ominosa, y una luz resplandeciente que lastimaba sus ojos.

Cuando ella avanzó, desapareciendo a lo lejos, Jon comenzó a correr en su dirección, convencido de que se escaparía para siempre si no la alcanzaba. El murmullo del viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero todavía podía escuchar el aullido de Ghost a lo lejos, en la choza, o el sonido del río Asta, o el graznido de los cuervos y el canto ululante de los búhos.

Tras un breve momento de angustiosa marcha, ella volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión. Aún demasiado lejos para que él pudiera verla claramente. Mantuvo su marcha, sin apartar la vista de ella, sin reducir la velocidad de sus movimientos.

—Dany—intentó gritar, pero salió más como un susurro. —Detente— rogó.  
El sonido de una risa espeluznante llegó a él con la siguiente ráfaga de viento. Por un segundo se detuvo, tratando de determinar por qué su risa carecía de esa dulce familiaridad a la que se había acostumbrado en aquellos días en el barco, pero finalmente se resignó a aceptar que él realmente no recordaba su risa en absoluto. Dio un paso vacilante, y luego otro, y continuo caminando, hasta que llegó al borde de un barranco.

Se detuvo abruptamente, mirando a su alrededor. El impacto de la tormenta era evidente desde ese lugar. Una gran cantidad de rocas gigantes se había desprendido de una montaña cercana, creando una avalancha de piedras y nieve. Árboles totalmente arrancados de su raíz. Animales muertos atrapados en el desastre.  
Estaba parado sobre lo que parecía ser un risco escarpado, lo bastante alto para caer a su muerte si daba un paso en falso. En la cima del peñasco un árbol torcido y enano de corteza blanca y hojas rojas parecía inclinarse ante él. Un arciano, determinó después de forzar su vista en la oscuridad. No lograba encontrar el rostro del árbol sagrado, ni la luz brillante que había acompañado a Dany.

—Estoy aquí— escuchó su voz, proveniente de algún lugar al otro lado del risco. — Estoy aquí, y tú puedes estar aquí conmigo.

— ¿Dónde?— preguntó con la voz temblorosa. No sabía porque la presencia de Dany le causaba tanta inquietud como curiosidad. Ella nunca lo había hecho sentirse tan desolado, incluso cuando sus alucinaciones de ella no hacían otra cosa que reprocharle o despreciarlo por su traición. — ¿Dany?

— Aquí, Jon. Baja...ven conmigo— sus palabras llegaron como un canto quimérico a sus oídos. Todos los ruidos a su alrededor se volvieron irritantes, excepto su voz. Algo en ella aunaba un peligro y una belleza irresistible.

 _Puedo ir con ella_ , pensó,  _y oírla cantar día y noche. Para siempre._

—No— Irrumpió una voz familiar, exigente y preocupada. Y en un momento, el hechizo del canto se rompió. Por primera vez en horas Jon Snow fue consciente de sí mismo. De dónde estaba. De lo que estaba a punto de hacer. —Jon, no.

Mirando hacia abajo, la figura ominosa de Dany se disolvió en el aire, pero no antes de que él pudiera echar un vistazo a su rostro pálido y los ojos blancos sin vida enmarcados por un manto de cabello que había comenzado a volverse negro y con un brillo aceitoso, como el plumaje de un cuervo.

—Jon, aléjate de ahí. Por favor— pidió la voz familiar. Cerró los ojos, aceptando la tranquilidad que le transmitía este nuevo sonido.

—Así es como suenas —murmuró con alivio, evocando los recuerdos de su canto en el risco de Dragonstone a Rhaegal y Drogon, sus labios moviéndose mientras relataba historias fantásticas sobre un continente lejano, el sonido de su risa por las mañanas en el buque insignia Targaryen. — Ahora lo recuerdo.

Cuando volteó a ver, su belleza sobrenatural marcada por la eternidad no exaltaba ojos vacíos o miradas frías. Era etérea. Sus ojos violetas eran suaves y brillantes, su cabellera plateada se movía con el viento, y sus pómulos rojizos dibujaban color sobre la blancura de su piel. No era el blanco fantasmal de la entidad perversa que lo había acechado, era sólo el aspecto valyrio tradicional.

Era una imagen perfecta de sus recuerdos. Una imagen que no había olvidado.

El alivio fue tal que cayó de rodillas frente a su alucinación. Esta Dany, la Dany de sus recuerdos, lo observó con una mirada serena, antes de fruncir el ceño con un toque de indignación. Sonrió a través de las lágrimas, sabiendo que ella comenzaría a regañarlo pronto, como solía hacer habitualmente en sus sueños, y demasiadas veces durante el día. Pero entonces su expresión se suavizó, y esta recreación mental de Dany se arrodilló junto a él, dándole una mirada comprensiva.

— Lo entiendo— susurró. — Sé cómo se siente estar tan sólo. Lo sé.  
— Te extraño. — murmuró.

— También lo sé. Lo sé,  _zokla hen ñuha prūmia_.

Jon cerró los ojos ante el apelativo cariñoso con el que ella solía referirse a él en los momentos de intimidad. Ella nunca había revelado su significado, sin importar cuántas veces él preguntara.  
—Pero no estás solo. Estoy aquí...

—No— susurró, con la voz rota. —Te has ido.

—Si—aceptó ella, mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho. Él no sintió nada, por supuesto; después de todo, ella no estaba físicamente allí. — Pero estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí. Cuando sientas que todos y la vida se han olvidado de ti, mi vida, yo estaré cerca. Cuando sientas que el mundo te ha hecho a un lado, sólo recuérdame. Yo siempre estaré contigo. No tengas miedo de vivir, Jon. No temas. 

 

**II.**

 

El tercer día amaneció con el sol en lo alto escondido tras las montañas nevadas. Jon se despertó en su lugar habitual junto a la cama, bastante inseguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí o si en algún momento realmente había abandonado la casa.

" _Tal vez fue un sueño_ ", murmuró, ahogando un bostezo. A su lado, Ghost estaba durmiendo, con el hocico apoyado sobre sus dos patas delanteras. Cualquier rastro de inquietud que había tenido la noche anterior desapareció con el despertar del nuevo día. Jon se sentía triste, como siempre, pero el peso opresivo que lo había acompañado durante los últimos tres días se desvaneció ante el recuerdo de la tenue figura de cabello plateado. Apoyó una mano en el pecho, donde ella había depositado sus gráciles dedos la noche anterior.

 

«  _Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí_ »

 

Suspiró, manteniendo la palma de su mano firmemente apretada en aquel lugar.

 

_« No temas. No tengas miedo de vivir.»_

  
_¿Cómo?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo _. ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Vivir?_

Con esa pregunta profundamente instalada en su interior, Jon se preparó para sus quehaceres del día. Al menos los desastres vestigios de la tormenta irrumpirían con la monótona rutina de siempre. Pasó gran parte de la mañana apartando las ramas en torno a la choza, retirando la nieve acumulada en la entrada y reconstruyendo parte del techo del pequeño granero con ramas y madera provenientes de los árboles caídos.

Era la puesta del sol cuando volvía a la choza después de un corto viaje de caza. Llevaba en sus manos dos conejos y algunas bayas y hierbas comestibles, y se había detenido para tomar algunos troncos para hacer fuego para la cena cuando los vio. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero su cabello rojizo sucio y su amplia contextura eran difíciles de confundir. A su lado, un niño no mayor de quince años, de piernas cortas y cabello castaño, y una mujer de apariencia similar.

— Tormund— saludó, con voz monótona. Sus acompañantes eran Munda y Dryn, dos de sus hijos.  
El salvaje volteó con una sonrisa gigante deformando sus rasgos — Mi pequeño cuervo— gritó, y antes de que Jon pudiera reaccionar, el hombre lo tenía envuelto en un apretado abrazo.  
— Pensamos que estarías muerto, cuervo— dijo Munda, que se veía bastante embarazada.  
— Ellos lo hicieron. Yo sólo pensé que necesitabas algo de tiempo para ti mismo. Superar el pasado y esas cosas — Tormund lo miró con preocupación por un momento, analizando su aspecto. — Parece que no eres muy bueno en eso.

Jon podría hacerse reído. Si Tormund pensaba que se veía mal definitivamente habría tenido algunos comentarios sobre su aspecto solo días previos. La noche anterior. O cualquier otro momento de los últimos meses.

Le ofreció una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. — ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?  
—Tu bestia blanca. Creo que me extrañaba— se burló. —Algunos de nosotros nos movimos más al norte, a unas horas de aquí. Y esta mañana apareció en nuestro campamento y Dryn lo reconoció.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, rey cuervo?— preguntó después de un pesado silencio. Le estaba dando una mirada invasiva, muy similar a aquella que Ser Davos le había dado cuando lo visitó en las mazmorras de King's Landing y él le confesó que estaba viendo a Daenerys justo en aquel momento, mientras mantenían una conversación unidireccional. Era una mirada de comprensión, pena y preocupación, mezclada con algún atisbo de resignación y temor.  
— No soy un rey— respondió.

Pocas horas más tarde estaban los cuatro cenando en el suelo de la choza, con cuencas de caldo de conejo caliente entre sus manos. Tormund lo había estado poniendo al día acerca del pueblo libre. Algunos de ellos se habían congregado en un gran campamento que se extendía por un extenso territorio entre el viejo Torreón de Craster, el Bosque encantado, y el Puño de los primeros hombres. El grupo más cercano no estaba a más de dos horas a caballo de la choza.

A la mañana siguiente se marcharon. No sin antes asegurarse de que no iba a tirarse de un barranco apenas le dieran la espalda, y de hacerle saber que ahora que conocían su locación lo visitarían frecuentemente y que esperaban alguna visita a cambio. Jon se había encogido de hombros, sin comprometerse. También le habían dejado algunos suministros, como pan de acedera y abeto, y bellotas y nueces de haya, así como un ropaje salvaje.

— Podría serte útil un cambio de imagen — le había susurrado al dárselo, antes de golpear su espalda en un saludo y marcharse con su gente. — Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Pero de vez en cuando, haznos saber que sigues vivo. Hay personas que se preocupan por ti, cuervo.

 


End file.
